Why Him
by SAOMNYIC
Summary: Amy has moved to a new school with her best friend Shadow. When they arrive Amy soon descovered that the most most popular guy in school has the hots for her. Sonic THE Hedgehog. But what will happen if Shadow doesn't exactly like the highschool player. Sonamy, Silvaze. Knouckouge, Tailscream, Tailsmo, Shadia. First few chapters needs to be edited. Chapter 5 is when it gets better.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so dont judge way i hope you like it. beep beep beep

_**SLAP!**_

"Amy time to wake up." My mom said while walking through my bedroom door."Come on Amy summer break is over you need to go to school now." Now my mom was trying to get my skull covers off of me.

"Mooooom" I moaned. "leave me alone. I'm trying to get used to waking up this early so give me a break." I spoke in to my pillow.

"Alright Amy, but if you don't come down stairs." She gave me the most evilist look. "You know what I'm going go do with you." Then with that supposedly threat she closed the door.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!' I screamed. I threw the covers off of me and landed my cold feet on the ground. I slowly got up from my bed and stomped my way over to the closet.

_school who needs school._

"You do Amy" A mysterious voice spoke. "So don't try and play that crap."

I turned around in my heal of my foot and tilted my head adding more to my already confused stance_._

_"Your parents let me in. Oh, sorry I mean Mike."_

_"Shadow how are you already. I mean I just got up._

_"Yeah, I can tell" He said referring to my hair and my wet stain on my left cheek."_

_Oh my god_

_How embarrassing_

_"Shadow why don't you go down stairs and help my mom prepare breakfast"_

_I seen a little spark in his eyes when he heard that. He quickly said bye and left the room._

_"Finally he's gone" I sighed in relief. I looked over to the clock and my eyes almost shot out of my head._

"HOLLY FUCK"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I walked down our wooden stair- okay slid down our wooden rail and headed towards the kitchen. I seen my little sister Daisy watching T.V I thinkmitnwas Spongebob, maybe I'll join her later. I walked threw the kitfhen doors and my mouth dropped.

There was pork, waffles, pancackes, bacon, eggs, potatoes, and a fruit basket on the table, and it all smelled amazing.

Shadow just had a cocky ass smirk on his face while hes was cleaning him self off.

"Cocky ass"

"Dont even pull that shit. Now go give someone a blow job."

_Now this means war_

"go ram your mom."

"Choke on a cock"

"Suck a dick"

"Cum on your dad"

"Shadow" A high voice squeked. " Dont you dare use that tipe of loungrage in my kitchen."

It took me everything for me to hold back my lough. Shadow had the most stupidious face on.

"oh, sorry I prepared the last of the food for your familey and i hope you enjoy it very much."

_He is such a kiss-up_

"ph, wow Shadow this all look delicouse and you made all Amy's favorites"

"Well I dont think its that good." A voice came from the entrance of the kitchen.

"oh come on Mike dont be a stick in a bush" My mom said swapping her hands.

"Stick in the mud mom." I corrected.

"And thats why your the smart one"

"And i dont think shes that smart either"

"Mike how bout you shut the fuck up"I stated

"Now this is my house and I wont be spoken to that way" He spat towering over me.

"Oh, please Mike you dont scare me. The only thing scary is your ugly face."

"Why you little!"

Mike was now seething with anger. His hands were now turning into fist as he lift one of them up and threw it towards me. I leaned my body over throwing my arms in front of me while tilting my head behind me getting ready for the blow. But it never came.

**Did you guys like that. Also sorry for making it so short im a I had a cliff hanger . So see you next time**


	2. Chapter 2

"don't you dare lay a finger on Amy"

Shadow was standing there with Mike's fist in his hands. He threw his fists away and pushed him up on the all of this was happening my 10 year old sister came running threw the door. She was looking at the scene between Mike and shadow then turned her attention towards me. As soon as she saw me on the floor she came running to me joining my mom. They were both asking if I was ok but my mind was some where else.

**(Flash back)**

_holy fuck _

_next thing I knew mikes fist was coming to my face but the blow never came. _

_"Bitch!" Mike yelled. Mike was on the ground holding his cheek. He was nealing on one leg for support looking up at a red and black hedgehog with a red forming surrounding him as he hovered over the bastard._

_Holy fuck_

_I only seen this happened once before. I have to stop this I don't want Shadow being arrested for murder._

_I got a grip and ran towards shadow. I was actually scared right now. I grabbed shadows arm, but he shook my hand off._

_"Shadow look at me for once." I pleaded looking up at him with begging eyes._

_Shadow then looked at me._

_"Amy I-" before he was able to say something he was punched dead in th jaw. Shadow didn't even move though which freaked me out a little. Shadow was still staring at me. Shadow pushed me to the ground and put his hand out he was saying stay there. He spun around and did a round house k to Micks face. I couldn't help but laugh at Mike's painful face. Mike then stood up and tried walking over to me hes eyes reflecting'm true anger, but before he could get to me Shadow smart ass tripped him. I started laughing my ass off, but then I stopped because when I opened my eyes he was smiling right in my were so close you can smell the alcohol in his breath._

_"Well, well well look at your pretty little face it sucks its not gonna look like that after I'm done with you."He smirked._

_I quickly looked around trying to find an object to hit him with but I cam up with nothing. The ass hole was again trying to punch me in the face. But that was not going to happen this time. Shadow caught the punch again and pushed mike on the wall. I then heard foot steps coming toward the kitchen and I looked up. Her eyes then captured mine and came rushing over to me. I didn't even no my mom was there with me too._

( **End of Flash Back)**

Shadow then looked over and stopped punching Mike in the face. He dropped the brown hedgehog from the caller and rushed to me. He then picked me up bridal style and got some tub wear and ran over to the glass table threw some food in it and left the kitchen.

When shadow was out of the kitchen he put me down and said 'wait here rose' and sped up stairs. While he was up there I started tampering with my clothes. I straighten my red checkerd skinny jeans and pulled down my botdf still wasn't down stairs yet so I decided to go see what he was doing.

When I started walking to the steps he was already walking down stairs with now 2 more items in his hand. Shadow looked up at me and shook his head looking down again trying to hide his growing smile

"I thought I told you to wait here." He said smiling at me.

" I know but you were taking to long" I pouted.

"hmph" Shadow handed me the item he was carrying which was my back pack. After I grabbed my back pack and flinged it around my shoulder he grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door.

We walked up to his black Patiac car and hopped in. I was still thinking about what just happened not to long ago. I felt a cold object touch my shoulder and looked over in annoyence. When I looked over there was a medium sized pink tuba ware attached to an arm. I said thank you and opened the lid. When I opened the car was filled with the most amazing smell. I looked down at the steaming food licking my lips. Then a thought popped in my head.

"Hey, Shadow do you want any of this." I looked over " I'I'll feed you." I added

"No thanks Amy I made the food for you any way." He said with a smile.

"Alright Amy dig!" I said to my self.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Amy what your schedule"

"My schedule?" I asked lets see I said twisting my back so I can look inside my backpack. I found the piece of paper I was looking for and gave it to shadow. Shadow glanced at it and turned his attention back to the road.

"Hey, how about this _read it_." Shadow said in his smart ass tone of it.

"Fine," I took a quick breath an started reading it." I have A.P Math then A.P reading and English, A.P Science then P.E and lastly history." I finished.

"I have reading, english and P.E with you cant wait to see you. Oh! before I forget. What do you want for lunch?" He looked over at me raising an eyebrow at me.

" Dont worry all I need is is some cum shots and blow pops and I'll be just fine" I joked.

Shadow then turned his full attention towards me giving me the 'what' face.

" Just kidding, Gosh get those panties of your un tristed from around your cock" I said looking at him. There was a long ackward silence as we both just stared at each other. Shadow started to smile then I started to smile then smiles turned into grins then grins turned into full out laughing. We were laughing all the way 'til we reached the school entrance.

I looked up at the building and looked at the schools name 'Chaos High'

Wow so this is the infamouse school I've heard so much of its pretty nice.

"Amy get your fat as out of the car" Shadow said opening her car door.

"Yeah thanks _Shad_" I said as I stepped out the car.

"Agggghhhhh" Shadow groaned. He slammed the door and grabbed my hand pulling me closer to him. We walked hand to hand inside of the school but the whole time a emerald pair of eyes were watching us.

**Told you this chapter would be better. But the real question is did you like it if you did like it review and if you have any questins dont be afraid to pm me okay**

**SAOMNYIC**


	3. Chapter 3

( Emerald eyes P.O.V)

"I'm serious they are real!" A silver hedgehog yelled.

"Right and so is the tooth fairy." A annoyed echidna said sarcasicly.

"Hey don't go insulting my girl"

"Silver, shut the fuck up." He paused, " Now lets talk about something important."

" Pizza " Silver piped.

" No. " Knuckles spat.

" Calculus." A yellow 2 tailed fox sang.

" Hell no."

" Girl's."

" Oh, what's up Sonic" he said to me.

"Why are you saying it like that. I've been here the whole time?" I asked.

"I didn't notice you."the echidna spoke.

"Thanks Knuckels, I feel so loved now." I said sarcasicly.

" Well un-like them I noticed you baby." Silver said imatating a girl then turning around to hug me.

" Silver get your faggot ass off of me, now." I said prying his hands off.

" But baby."

"Silver do you want me tell Blaze about this?" I raised a brow.

" Naw, naw I mean it was just a man hug nothing gay." He said while smoothing out his black pants.

" Right. " we all say at once.

"Any way." Knuckles interrupted." Lets get back to the real shit we were talking about."

" Yeah I agree." Tails said. " What's going on with you and Rouge."

" I think I'm gonna break up with her." He said rubbing his temples.

" What why?" Silver asked in curiosity.

"She seems to be slipping away its just not the same."

" Well hang in there buddy they always come around." I said trying to help him.

"Says the player of the school."

"Hey you can't blame him girls practically throw them selves at him." Tails said trying to clear my name.

"Yeah what he said." I agreed.

"Right." Silver and Knuckles said at the same time.

"Hey did you guys see that pink hedgehog that walked in with that black hedgehog."

"Yeah I did and I one thing to say to that," He looked around. " Damn." He shouted.

" I know right, that's why she's going to be my new project."

" Well I wish you the best of luck." Tails spoke.

"Like I need it." I cockily said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

( Amy's P.O.V)

101

102

103

I was trying to get to my math class but this school is so damn big. My math class is in 203, but I seem to not even be close to my destination at least I'm not in the 500 hallway.

201...

202..

Here we are 203.

I twisted the door nob and pushed the blue door open. When I walked in every eye in the room was looking at me.

_Why was every one looking at me._

_Fuck,_

_I'm late._

"Uhm, your late." A white female fox said.

She was wearing a pink blouse and a black pencil skirt pink heals that clicked on the ground every time she walked.

" Don't just stand there like a idiot go and sit next to that blue hedgehog over there."

_Well, what a bitch._

I gave the teacher a dirty look and walked over to the desk she put me in.

While I was walking over I seen a smirk climb up on that hedgehogs face, but he wasn't even looking at me.

_That pervert hes looking at my breast._

I sat down in my seat and purposely throwing my backpack over to the middle of our two seats so my back pack could hit him, and it did. I silently smirked and felt satisfied.

" Ow, that hurt." he said into my ear. His hot breath hitting the side of my cheek.

"Back off of me pervert." I said turning my head to the left so I can face away from him.

" Come on babe you no you cant resist this." He said in a husky voice.

I swear my face most of looked like a tomato right now, and the worst part about it every body eyes was on us. Filled with jealousy from girls and envy from guys.

" Get fuck away from me." I said elbowing him in his gut.

"Wow." he said backing away. " Fiesty I like that." He was now smirking.

" You mothin' fuckin' ass hole you better stop fucking talking to me."

_This guy is really getting on my nerves._

" Alright fine." He said throwing his hands up in the air. " I give up."

"For now." He finished.

45 minutes later

_Finally I'm out of that hell hole._

" Hey you." A voice came from behind me.

I turned around to see who it was, and it was a silver hedgehog wearing a 'Slap that' t- shirt and black fitting guy jeans. He had a wierd hair style too.

" You know math never been so interesting. I mean a girl never talked to my bro Sonic like that."

" Well, theres a first time for every thing." I said.

" Yeah, hey can I ask you something." He said tilting his head.

_What now._

I let out a audible groan.

" What."

" Why are you giving me the cold shoulder."

"Because your that hedgehogs friend."

_Wasn't't it obvious._

_"_ Hey, I'm nothing like that 'hedgehog' I'v actually had a girlfriend for almost a year now." He defensively stated.

"and." I said waving a hand. " Look I gotta go." I said turning on my heal.

" Wait, the names Silver!" He yelled towards me.

" See you later Silver." waving bye too him as I left.

_Gosh you speak to one popular person and every one wants to be your friend._

While I was walking down the hall way I was hearing whispers about me. They were saying thing like that's Sonics new project or that's the girl who turned down Sonic THE Hedgehog. Every where I went I was the main vocal point. I need to find Shadow.

" Amy!" a dark voice came from behind me. "Amy turn your ass around."

So I did. As soon as I turned around my frown turned into a smile.

"Hi Sh-"

" Don't give me that crap. Why is every one in the school talking about you." He said throwing his hand back showing me everyone who was looking at me.

" I leave you for an hour and you already made your self the center of attention." He said putting his for head in his hands.

"Its not like I wanted to do this its that hedgehogs fault." I argued back.

"' Its that hedgehogs fault' what hedgehog." He says mocking me.

" Sonic the hedgehogs fault." I yelled only going more attention. I looked around at all the gazing eyes but my eyes were captured by a familiar pair. The emerald eyes looked a little shock of me mentioning his name. Then I looked down at his mouth and there laid a grin.

_He thinks I'm talking about him in a good way._

" Shadow lets go ok." I said looking up at him then grabbed his hand and pulled him away.

( Sonics P.O.V)

"Sonic the Hedgehog." I heard her voice say. I looked over to where it was coming from, and I spotted her I was a little shocked that she said my name but also that she cared enough to learn it. My eyes were in locked at her eyes as she was taking her time to read the look I had on my face. I seen her eyes drift down to my lips which I was forming a smile. She quickly gave me a dirty look and turned to a guy standing by her

_Wait a sec who is this dark ass and why is he talking to her._

My memory then brought back a picture of a guy Amy was walking in with. Its the same guy.

_what is he a best friend boyfriend maybe. Who ever he is he bet-_

_**Wait why do I care I can just forget about her and go find another girl to please one that's not so stubborn too.**_

_Yeah, that seems like a good idea._

" Sonic come on man we have to get to class" Tails said from down the hall way.

" Oh, yeah, Coming." I said walking toward him. I took one last glance where Amy was standing and then turned my attention to my best friend.

_Maybe they are just best friends._

**Hey guys thanks for your support It really motivates me to right more every review.**

**So the question is do you want Amy to be just friends with Shadow or not **

**leave it in a review.**

**Also I need some O.C for the next chapter you can send me a private message for that**

**( I need a name for Amy's older brother and some class mates).**

**So with that Like it? Hate it? Review.**

_**Saomnyic**_


	4. Chapter 4

(Amy's P.O.V)

" Amy Rose get you damn ass out of bed or else Ill pull you out." A voice said.

I opened one eye and groaned, then turned the opposite direction my visitor was. I then snuggled my head into my blood red pillow and threw the covers over my head.

_Its a __**fucking Saturday**_

_and every one ai know knows I'm not a god damn morning person._

" Amy get the hell out of bed." He said as he yanked my covers off and yanked me by the ankels out of my bed.

"Who the fuck!" I yelled looking around the room then looking up.

When I looked up I saw a red hedgehog wearing ripped up skinny jeans with a studded belt and chains hanging out of his pockets. He also had a black tank top showing many of his tattoos and on his face he had snake bite piercing. Topping it off with a black mohawk.

My eyes then widend in shock and soon after happiness filled my eyes as my smile reached ear to ear.

" Andrew!" I yelled in excitement. " Long time no see." I say as I got up to hug him.

" Hey there little sis." He said with a smile.

" Why didn't you tell me you were coming? We all would've liked to know." I say while getting up to go to my messy bed. Patting it so he can come over.

" Well you see when my band manager told me we were playing in Arizona I had too come in see my little sister." He said pulling m3 into a side hug. "But it was so un exspected so I didn't have time to tell you." He gave me a soft smile and pulled me into a full hug.

" Hey Amy I was wondering can I see some of your socks." Shadow asked as he walked from down the hallway to my room. When Shadow turned the his head and looked into his room he gave a friendly smile to my brother and started walking up to him. My brother then got off the bed and started to do the same when they met each other they did that weird hand shack and pulled in for a friendly hug. I caught a spark in Shadows eyes while he was hugging my brother. Shadow then got Andrews hand and turned him self around. He then bent over and flipped Andrew over as well.

" Well I see you still have it." Andrew smirked.

" I dont know if I still do how about we find out." Shadow said getting in fighting stance.

" I'm willing to take that offer." He says as he got in the same stance Shadow was in.

Normally I would've allowed them to have there little fight,but I had to get dressed considering Shadow AND Andrew both saw me in my under wear.

" Hey guys. Get out." I said pointing to the door.

As they were walking out I followed and closed the door behind them. Then I turned around and went to my closet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

As I was finishing putting on my black eye liner I took a good look in my bathroom mirror. I was wearing a button down black and white polo shirt with a bloody heart neckless over it. I was also wearing some black skinny and red converse. Also I just freshly died my bangs black which were covering my lift eye, and I also had silver peircing just like my brother.

I gave my look a nod and headed down stairs.

When I got down stairs I seen my little sister Daisy sitting in front of the T.V watching Dora. I walked over to her trying to ignore that annoying monkey on T.V and sat next to her.

" Hey Daisy." I said. " Watcha watchin'?" I asked even though a I already knew.

She looked up at me with her beautiful big green eyes and said "Dora I was sure every one knew that its the best show ever." She said turning her attention back to the T.V. I decided to not even try with her and got up from the couch. I walked over to the kitchen and opened the doors, and guess who I saw? You guessed it, it was my good friend Shadow the Hedgehog. This time I seen him making cheese, bacon omelets with a side of fruit salad with my mom helping to chop the fruit. She turned around and gave me the most brilliant smile flashing her white teeth.

" Hey Amy Ive been meaning to tell you that Mike is on a business trip and wont be back until next week." She said to me.

_The ass hole is probably raping a little girl right now. What a sich and twisted bastard._

"Oh and Amy." She stopped cutting the fruits to turn around and look at me. " I need you to be nicer to Mike hes really stressed right now,"

_what you got to be kidding me!_

"but mom." I pleaded.

" But nothing you lady. You-"

"Would you please open this can Mrs. Rose." Shadow asked. "I seem to have my hands full." He says while showing her all the skillets he have cooking omelets.

She gave him a bright smile and said

"Sure baby, you always helped me why not help you." She said while she walked around the kitchen to find a can opener. My mom then turned around and looked at me.

" Amy dear, may you go set the table. I believe Shadow here is almost done making breakfast." She pointed to Shadow showing him seasoning our food.

" Sure mom Ok." I said as I walked over to our velvet cabinets to get out some plates bowls and cups. Then I looked down and got some silver wear to eat with.

I was walking over to the kitchen table to set it up, but then I felt arms wrap around me and take the plates out of my hands.

" Amy you should of ask me to help. Girls need a man to help around the house sometimes, and im a full grown man." He says in the most cocky way.

" Yeah but would a full grown man have a boyfriend." I mumbled.

" What was that?" He says looking over at me.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all!" I yelled waving my arms around.

"huh." he sighed.

_Crap he heard what I said._

" So how are you and your boyfriend?" I asked awkwardly. He fidgeted a little, and put down the dishes.

" we've been fine latley, but seems dont seem to be the same." He said pulling out a chair then resting his arm on the table putting his chin in his hand. I did the same and said.

" Its going to get better it always does." then I got up and gave my older brother a hug for comfort. When I was done I get up to go get Daisy.

I walked out into the living room and walked over to the couch to tell her to come to have breakfast. I taped her on the shoulder and she turned around and looked back at me.

" Daisy, its time for breakfast." I said sweetly.

" Ok." She hoped of the couch running past me to the kitchen.

I turned of the T.V and started walking back to the kitchen. While I was walking back I seen a blue figure walking out side of our window. I squinted my eyes and walked a little closer to the window.

_It was that pervert Sonic the Hedgehog._

His eyes caught site of mine and he smiled, but something was wrong his eyes were blood shot and his smile looked forced. I sighed and walked to the front door opening it slowly. Before I walked to out I yelled to Shadow to make another plate and I think he said okay. So I walked out side and ran up to the blue hedgehog. He was wearing jogging pants with a black mussel shirt and earplugs. He looked up at me in shocked then smiled, but this smile was different from that last one and the one before that. The smile was actually sweet.

I smiled back and continued walking toward him. I stopped in front of him and asked.

" Hey you look a little down."

" Well people arent happy 24/7 you know." He snapped.

_WHAT! Ok Amy calm down just pretend you didn't hear that._

_" Well my family is having breakfast. If you _want you can come in and have some." I asked shyly.

" Oh, I'm going to finally meat the parents." He said with a smile.

" No, I just wanted you to cheer up." I said slapping his shoulder.

He grabbed my hand and stared into my eyes. For some reason I couldnt even look away. Why was he even looking at me? Sonic then started to lean in, and for some reason so did I.

" Amy! Where are you sweety?" I pushed Sonic away and gave him a dirty glance before telling my mom I'm over here. She turned her head toward us and she smiled and ran over to us in her frilly flower sun dress.

" Amy why did you leave." She said looking over to Sonic.

" And who is this with you." She said raising a eyebrow.

" Hes just someone in my class. He looked sad so I came to cheer him up." I innocently said.

" Hi im Sonic the Hedgehog." he said holding out his hand with a smile on his face.

" Hi im Christina Rose. Amys mom." She said with a smile also.

" Well mom could he eat breakfast with us?"

She flashed one of her smiles again and told us to come in with her. Sonic walked in admiring our decor.

" Nice place you have here Ames."

_Ames? Ames? I kind off liked it._

" Ames?" I asked curiously.

" Yeah my nick name for you its pretty cute huh." He said smiling at me.

" Listen here pretty boy you dont get to go making up nick names for me." I said pointing at his chest.

His chest was rock heard actually this guy was pretty ripped, and you can see his 6 pack through his shirt.

" Amy what the hell is this guy doing here." My brother and Shadow said at the same time.

" Relax you guys hes just a class mate he was looking a little sad so I invited him to breakfast. So behave." I said looking at both of them. Then I looked at Shadow.

" Hey did you make that other plate Shadow."

" Yeah, here." He says giving it to me. I then gave him a heard glare, and turned away to give it to Sonic.

" Hey Sonic go and sit on the couch in the living room." He did as I said and left. I turned to my family and my best freind and stared at them for a while.

" Now guys I'm going to go figure out whats wrong with Sonic. So dont get any ideas."

I got 2 fruit bowls an omelet and 2 smoothies and left.

I walked out the kitchen and walked over to where Sonic was sitting was sitting. I sat by him and gave him a fruit salad and smoothie, which he gladly took. While I was eating my omelet Sonic then said something.

" So who made this food." He asked filling a little shocked of how good this food is.

" Oh, Shadow did hes a great chef is he not." I said eating some more of my bacon and cheese omelet

" Yeah this is the best omelete I ever had." He said over exadriating it.

I got straight down to buissness and asked.

" So why did you look so up set when I saw you it wasnt like you."

"Well the thing is you dont know whats like me." He snapped at me.

" Well maybe I dont but doesnt mean that I want to see you mopping around." I snapped back.

" Why should I tell you. You dont even like me." Ge said lowering his voice at every word.

" Would you like some body that was being a pervert to you." I asked knowingly.

" I wouldnt exactly mine much exspecially if he wad trying to just get your attention." He said folding his arms putting on a pout.

" Well if you wanted this girls attention why didn't you just asked her whats her name or what school did she come from." I said to him.

Sonic then turned around and looked me dead in the eye, but something about his eyes looked so mischievous. He then grabbed my hand and pulled me toward him. I slammed into his chest and tried to get off of him, but Sonic had his armes fully around me. Sonic then looked down at me with his emerald eyes. He pulled my chin up gently so I was able to look up at him. Then he smiled.

" So what school and did you come from Ames." He asked leaning in.

He then crashed his lips on to mine. I didn't want this to happen but my body wouldnt pull away. He then slid his tungue across my lips begging for entrance. I then opened my mouth throwing my arms around his neck. He pushed me on to the couch and our tungue started to wrestel with each other. I slid my tungue around his mouth and tasted the fruit he was eating in his mouth.

I slowley pulled away and so did he. We were both breathing really hard. His eyes then met with mine and he smiled. His smile was a little cocky though. My eyes grew in realization of what I just did. I pushed Sonic off of me and stood up from the couch. I fixed my clothes and hair and fixed the couch. I then turned to the coffee table and picked up our dishes then I ran to the kitchen.

I calmly entered the kitchen and put the plates in the sink. I then turned around from the sink and every ones eyes were glued to me.

" What?" I said and then stormed out the kitchen up the stairs to my bedroom. I flinged my door open and then slammed it shut. I jumped on to my bed and hid my face in my pillow, and then I let out a frustrated scream that was muffled by my pillow. I then turned around on my back and put my hands on my for head staring up to the ceiling.

_These emotions what are they. I already. know hes a player, and I gave into him. I AM SUCH THE IDIOT._

"Hey Ames I need to tell you something." A voice said.

**-'-'-**

So guys did you like that chapter. It had some sonamy fluff in it. I would like to also thank to Mermaid123 for giving me the name for Amys big brother( Andrew)

I cant wait to right the next chapter it would probably be more fun.

With Love

SAOMNYIC


	5. Chapter 5

okay you guys this is not going to be a chapter but I just wanted to make this clear.

**SHADOW IS NOT GAY ITS AMYS BROTHER.**

If you guus read the part Amy walked over to her brother or something like that you wouldnt get that Idea.

Also Shadow was in the kitchen cooking so why would he leave his food just to help Amy set the table.


	6. Why?

"Hey Amy can I talk to you." I heard come from the door,

" no." I whispered into my pillow.

"Please Amy its important." He said again as I heard steps coming closer to my bed.

" I said NO WHAT DONT YOU GET." I screached thrusting my hand out and throwing it back down on the pillow.

_I just want to be alone. _

_You know to gather my thoughts_

_I just cant have any body see me like this_.

I heard the door close and a few more steps approached me. I felt him lean down by my side and felt his eyes burning holes in the back off my head.

I dont get why he wont just leave me alone. Could some one tell me what is so important right now. Im getting really irritated. I was well fed up a while ago but now im livid. I picked up my pillow from the side of my head throwing my arm back ward to hit him. I the propped my self up on my elbow and turned around meeting eyes with purple(contacts).

" Brother what do you want." I asked tiredly. My eyes were telling him to go but he stayed.

_Thats weird my brother usually wouldnt bother me. Whats going on?_

" Amy I need to ask you something." He spat out looking up at me from the floor.

_Here we go._

" Shoot." I say leaning closer.

" How do you do it Amy." He looked at me starring into my eyes searching for a answer.

"Do what?" I spoke curiously.

" Get all the guys get them to under stand you."

" I dont know what your talking about." I really didnt.

" Dont give me that shit Amy." He said getting angry.

_oh no. I forgot he was bi polar. This isnt good hes all ready getting mad at me._

" I honestly dont know. They must find me attractive or I will actually put them in there place." I spoke honestly.

He looked really frustrated right now. I watched him let out a groan and put his head in his gloved hands. He looked so up set.

"What is this really about Andrew." I asked slipping out onto the floor in front of him.

He didnt answer.

"Andrew." I said more sweetly.

" Its him."

" Who." Why is he hiding every thing.

" Him." He said more hoarsed. I seen a few tears slide down toe side of his face and drip from his chin. He had such a pained expression it broke my heart to look at him like this. But I pushed on any way.

" Who is it. Your boy friend?" I asked care fully. I eyed him for any signs watching him very closely.

He then burst. He fell into my arms and cried. With every pained scream it only pained me more to hear it. Like there was never ending rain on my shoulder. I dont know what happened, but all I can do is comfort him.

**" He called me a whore. He- he said that I wasnt good enough that I didnt treat him right." He screamed clutching at my shirt.**

" Why." my voice whispered to him.

" Hes thought I was cheating on him. He thought that when I said Im going to praticed with the band that I was going to go have sex instead." He cried more running out of breath with each cry.

" I just cant believe that he didnt trust me. He- he never believed a word I said." He quieted down. " So he broke up with me." He said as the room was filled with a eery silence. All you can hear is him panting in my shoulder. He was shaking like a small puppy.

I pulled him in closer to me and hugged him with every last bit of love I had. It didnt take long to hug back. His skinny but strong armes rapped around me.

" I think you should go out there and find a real man. Some one who will respect and trust you." I softly said in his ear. " Because they sure are hard to find."

_God knows it._

" How about that guy down stairs he seemed to take a liking to you." He looked up from my chest with a sly smirk on his puffy face

I blushed a bit and turned my head toward the window. Then turned red full of anger my eyes representing death.

" No hes just a player, but Im nice to every one." I said as each word slithered through my teeth.

" And ILL LOVE TO PLAY A GAME WITH HIM." I screamed with anger radiating off of me. I then got up and stood with my hands curled up in a fist by both my sides. I walked all the way to my door and flinged it open and slapped it shut. I looked around the hall way and stoped across. I turned to the starred and stormed down. Running to the couch no one was there.

" MOM!" I yelled. Storming to the kitchen.

"MOM." I yelled agien.

My mom crawled out from behind the kitchens counter then stood up brushing the dirt of her dress.

"Yes." She smiled sweetly tilting her head to the side.

" Mom wheres Sonic." I demanded.

" Well lets see here he said that he was leaving and tell Amy I said bye.

" So hes gonna just leave." I whispered to my self.

"What was that my sweet strawberry."

" What nothing." I said as I turned around to leave the kitchen. I said I love you to my mother and left.

I left the room and grabbed my skull jacket, keys and my wallet and left. I opened the door and slammed it behind me with a loud _BANG_. My eyes immediately searched the streets as I walked to my Chevron. I walked down the side walk to the right side of my car placing the key in side the door. I turned the key inside the door and opened it. I got inside greeted by the smell of pine trees from my car freshener. I fixed all my mirrors and turned on the car. My car backed out of the drive way and pulled out with a screech as I sped down the street. My eyes this time was scanning the streets as I furiously made sharp turns driving down the black road. I studied some houses and apartments. As my eyes were scanning I noticed a blew figure walking down the streets. and studied it and it was a hedgehog with seven slick blue quills.

_I found you bitch._

I made a smooth turn to the curve parallel parking between to trash cans. I leaned over a bit to un buckel my seat belt and waited for it to pull back to the original spot. I un locked my door and hopped at of the car. Slowly closing the door softly and walked away from the car.

I crept around the car and walked slowly down the side walk trailing Sonic.

_I want to make the ass is scared._

What is looked like we were by 2 stories and 1 stories houses. They all seemed rich looking but had a homey feeling to it. I put my attention back on Sonic. He walked with a certain swagger, one hand in his pocket one hand out. He just had a certain relaxed composure.

Sonic made a certain turn that made me in his line of sight. I quickly propped my hoody over my head and put my hands in my pocket. I leaned my head down and tucked my hair away, it sort of made me look like a guy.

I peeked up from my hoodie to see what he was doing, he looked up he was staring at me. I quickly looked back down and walked a little faster. I didnt walk to fast because I didnt want to get him out of my sight.

" Amy?"

_thump, thump._

_thump, thump_

_busted..._

_**CRAP, shit, fuck**_

_Improvise Amy he wont know its you if you dont give any clues._

_You know why did I come if I was just going to follow him like a creepy stalker._

_Just improvise._

_"_Who?" I say imitating a mans voice.

" You just look a lot like a girl I know." He says stretching his arm behind his head scratching the back off his head. " Sorry to ask this but was you following me.

_what how did he know. think Amy think._

" No why would I do such a creepy thing." I say. It sounds as if I just called my self a creep.

" Oh then, what ever." He says turning away.

I continued walking behind him calmly like I did this before, and I just hope it will work. But I thought wrong.

" Mmmmhmmmm, do you need something." He says with a eyebrow raised.

" No, Im okay."

" Do you live around here or something." He asked me.

" No."

_Crap why did I just say that._

" Then why are you even here."

" Friend." I say franticly as I waved my hands in front of me.

" Seems like something more than that." He said crossing his armes.

_Fuck what do I say now._

" Fine for a boyfriend."

_Great now I just turned my character gay. Oh well._

" Oh so your that type shouldve I knew."

" What do you mean that type." I said in anger.

" That you were gay." He said.

" I have you know my brothers gay!" I yelled at him in pure anger.

He just stared at me with wide eyes. They looked so shocked, but those pull green eyes were fixated on me, and me only.

" Amy."

_What the how did he find out_

( Flash back )

_" Seems like something more than that." He said crossing his armes._

_Fuck what do I say now._

_" Fine for a boyfriend."_

_Great now I just turned my character gay. Oh well._

_" Oh so your that type shouldve I knew."_

_" What do you mean that type." I said in anger._

_" That you were gay." He said._

_" I have you know my brothers gay!" I yelled at him in pure anger._

( Flash back over)

_Craaaàaaaap, Shiiiiittttt, FUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKK_

_I said that in my normal voice._

_And the look I have on my face must give away its me._

" Yeah so its me." I say with a pout crossing my arms.

" What are you doing here." He asked suspicious of my presence.

"I told you why I was here." I shouted.

" You have a boy friend. huh." He asked as if he was shocked.

" Of course I do why do you think I ran away as soon as could. I felt so dirty." I lied.

Sonic studied me running his emerald eyes up and down my body. Started at my feet and stopped at my face. He studied my lips, my nose, my cheeks, then my eyes and kept it there. His eyes were looking back in forth as he stared. He was perfectly calm he held a frown on upon his lips with eye brows furried a bit together. We just stared at each other. I was just about to walk past him, but he started walking closer to me his eyes attached to my. It had a type of look that I cant explain, but all I knew he was getting closer to. I started walking away, but he sped towards me and grabbed my hands and pulled them by my sides. He was dominating me. He pulled my hands down below his waist as he toward over me. His mouth was slightly opened and he had a look of lust in his that you could detect milss away. Every thing was slowing down as he was coming closer to my mouth.

_oh my gosh what do I do_

_**kiss him of course**_

_but I dont want that_

_**then why are you still here**_

_what?_

_**If you dont want this then leave right now**_

_go away_

_**im not leaving untill your not conflicted with your self**_

_go away_

_go away..._

" **GO AWAY!"**

**" **Whaaaaaa," I hear Sonic say as he took a half step back.

He was staring at me in shock. As if he never heard those words come a girls mouth before. Why is staring at me like that. Why is he.

" Why are you staring at me like that!" I yelled at him.

" I never met a girl who didnt want to kiss me." He said to me shocked.

" Well I guess you met that girl, huh." I say to him with my eye brows scrinched together.

" Yeah, but not for long." He states cockily.

" Who do you think I am! " I scream towards him." A toy? Something to just be there if you get bored?" I paused for a answer and when I didnt here one I continued. " Sonic the Hedgehog I am human!" I started walking closer to Sonic I didnt relise I was getting the neighbour attention.

" Amy." I heard.

" Dont fucking give me any fucking shit you fucking god damn ass-hole. The first time I seen you I knew you were shit!" I scream into his face poking at his chest. Sonic knocked my hand away and shown me anger.

" Dont you dare say Im a piece of shit if I was such a piece of fucking smelly fuckin' shit. Why did you let me into your house for breakfast." He yelled at me.

_Hes yelling at me well I _came he_re to call him out and but this fucking shitty bitch in his fucking place._

_" _first of all dont you fucking yell at me you slutty man whore." I spat at him. " Maybe I let you in because you looked sad and depressed so I wanted to cheer you up. Excuse me for caring for a rotted piece of shit like you!"

Im fully aware that I attracted the whole blocks attention right now but I dont give a fuck.

Sonic seemed to find away to come up with a come back, but couldnt find one. I stared at him with pure anger. Heat radiating off my body. Right now my eyes were probably red, but good thing I had my glasses on. I stared at his face as I watch it grow with anger as his eyes became huge and the pupil would keep going left to right like they couldnt make of there mind. Sonic then looked up at me flarring his fangs. He stud up straight and stared at me with his hands curled up in fists by his sides. He took a audible inhale and screamed out.

" WHY DO YOU CARE."

That actually did get me. Why did I care. Why would I care if he died or live. Why did I care back then I mean hes just a class mate. So why did I.

" I dont know." I say pathaticly." I just dont know." I looked up at him. Hes face has softened a little.

_**Amy why do you care**_

_I all ready said I dont know _

_**Theres a reason for every thing**_

_just dont know why I dont_

_**come on...**_

_All I know is._

I looked up to look him dead in the eye

I angrily stared at him and screamed.

" I JUST DO. THERES NEVER A COMPLETE DIFFINITION ON HOW YOU FEEL, BUT WHAT I DO KNOW IS THAT I KNOW THERES THIS THING ABOUT YOU."

Sonic stared at me with such eyes. They were so tender.

" I dont know why Sonic but I know theres a different person under all that jerkish playerish shit." I say as I put my hands on his strong shoulders. I shook my head back and forth and continued talking.

" I know you use that to hide something you dont want someone to find out something about you." I could hear his breath hitch and him move un comfortably under my grasp.

" What do you know." He spoke suddenly looking into the distance. " What do you know about me. All you did was come out of no where and start trying to figure me out." He paused then continued. " Why do you want to know so much about me." He says as he looked in to my eyes with such passion I couldnt even tell it was even him.

( Sonics P.O.V)

Whats up with this girl. She was able to figure me out like that. She not even afraid of me I never had someone yell at me like that not even my family. She really is some thing. Its so bothering.

" What do you know." I spoke. " What do you know about me all you did was come out of no where and started trying to figure me out." I spoke looking into the distance over her head. She did just come from no where. Completely out of no where, but this girl was able to do things to me that most people couldnt in all the years I lived here. So why could she.

_She certainly an interesting girl._

_but why_

" Why do want to know so much about me." I looked at her with such passion. I had so much respect for her. I never met a girl like this she was different.

The look that was on her face was so cute. As I stare at her with these eyes I see her face soften completely as she starts slipping away and fallin into the trap.

" So tell me why Ames." I said barely audible as I pull her chin up and lean in to kiss her. Surprisingly she kissed back. I never really felt this way about a kiss before. It was the best one I ever had even if there was no tungue involved. I then felt her her hands go to my chest and pushed me softly away. She looked up at me and her eyes were visibly shacking back and forth she looked so cute.

" You did it again Sonic." She whispers into my chest. " You won." She looked up at me and kissed me for a few seconds. She slowly backed away and looked down.

" I should go bye Sonic." Then she walk away I stared at her for a few seconds and the decided to go home to. I walked the direction of my house and stared up at sky. I turned my head and looked back at the retreating figure. My heart.

It never felt this way before. I turned back and looked forward. I then sped towards my house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

When I reached my house I took out my key and put it in the lock and opened the door. When I got in I seen my brother Manic and my sister Sonia sitting on the couch. There was this other person there to as for as I can see she had this type of redish hair and brown fur.

" Who is she." I say studying her. She doesnt look half bad curves in all the right places and the tank top and shorts really did hug her body nicely.

" Well Sonic she says her name is Sally." Sonia says as she looks over to her.

" Yeah bro." Manic said

" She came for you" she continued.

" Yep thats what she said bro." He spoke again

I looked over to the young female.

" So what do you want." I asked rudely.

" Sonic." Sonia whispered harshly.

" What I just want to know what she what she wants." I stated defensively.

" What wrong with you bro wheres the charm." Manic asked

_where is the charm_

_most importantly where is my self_

_I have to forget about Amy and have some fun_

" So sorry for my rude behaviour miss Sally." I said pretending, but good enough to believe. " How about you tell me what you want in my room Amy" My eyes then widend.

whose name did I just say.

" Amy whose Amy bro?" Manic asked

" No one I just seen her on a show or something." I lied

_Man pull it together your going to loose it._

" Sorry Amy."

_Shit I did it again._

" You know what maybe I should come back another time." I hear her say as she gets up and walks to the door. I stopped her and turned her towards me.

" You dont want to do that. Im not going to let the girl of my dreams get away." I say staring into her baby blue eyes.

" Oh Sonic." She says.

"Get a room." my sister said.

" We will." I responded. I pulled this girl up stairs and into my room.

For some reason the whole night I was banging her all I could think of is Amy.

**Did you guys like thanks chapter better is so tell me in the review if note well me why.**

**Im soorry I havnt been updating the reasons why**

**School**

**Familey **

**those two are enough alone for me to not want to make any chapters**

**also I was grounded from my tablet so I couldnt do any thing.**

**Songs listened to:**

**Gravitation- sleepless beauty, glaring dream**

**Angel Beats- Angle Beats! PV06- Angelic Break Beats- - yossy**

**listen to the angle beats run one while reading this just I did writing it. It matches this story really good.**

**With love:**

_SAOMNYIC_


	7. troubled Rose

Its been one whole week since Ive been to school, you know people with good grades gets a whole weak off in my school. I really dont want to see Sonic to since that 'incident' happened. Mike had came back from his business trip. Hes been acting like a bigger ass-hole than usual. One time I walked into the house and I was greeted by dirty clothes saying I need to clean them, but the funny thing is they were my clothes in MY room. Why was _he_ in there.

Any way this morning I woke up and I got ready in a black and white stripped sleeve shirt and some normal black skinny jeans I also put on some checkerd converse to top it off. I was getting peacefully ready for school in my bathroom having 'Asking Alexandria' playing very softly in the back ground. When I put my tooth brush in its skull holder I turned from the sink to leave. As soon as I was about to open my door it swinged open forcefully . Sadly the door hit me on my fucking nose and caused me to loose my balance and fall on my butt. I looked up to see the ass-hole who did I did there was a shadowy figure lingered over me.

In case you didnt know it was.

It was Mike.( shocker ⊙.⊙)

"What do you want?" I spat.

"You need to stop talking to me like that you piece of shit." He groweld. Then he kicked me in my side. I held my side but didnt show any sign of pain.

"Pathetic _thing_." He laughed.

" Im sick of your shit Mike." I said getting up.

Mike then stopped laughing.

"Your all ways beating me, yelling at me, and insulting me." I looked him in the eyes. "Go to hell bitch."

I ran to him and tackeld him to the floor with my arms around his waist. Mikes breath hitched as we landed. I then pushed my self up and sat on his mid section area. I pulled my arm back and made a menacing face. My fist then collided with Mikes nose.

"Y-you bitch." Mike said from bellow me.

"Mike the only bitch, ass hole, douche bag, jerk, dick, dick head, dick face, is you." I stated.

Mikes eyes then flashed with anger. Not just flashed but it stayed there and grew. His hands then pushed against my stomach and I fell off of Mike.

"Listen here you fucking bitch, you need to listen to me, im your dad." He raised his voice as he got up. "Got it."

" No, you listed here you fucking fucktard. You will never be my dad as long as I live I would fight against it." I screamed not even knowing I stood up to get in his face. I then seen anger then a hand, then I felt pain. I raised my hand to my cheek and touched it.

_ow, that fucking bitch_

I looked up at him. Mike just stood there with a smug look. My body started radiating with anger till I was shaking.

" You think you can replace the role of my dad. You think you can abuse me. Mike im going to personally escort you to hell!" My eyes had finally turned colors and were now hot pink and tears in the corner of my eyes. Mikes suddenly turned around and headed towards my room door.

" I dont think so Mike." I said and telepathically closed and locked my door. " Its. time. for. punishment." I said slowly walking up to him. The closer I got to him I could see him step back. I then got a hold of his neck in a second.

" Amy you dont want to do this to me Ive been so good to you." I watched him as he smiled and raise his two hands defensively.

"Dont do this Amy this isnt you." Mike said to me. I whipped my head up and looked him deeply in the eyes.

"Then what is me? Weak? Pathetic! Huh. Mike answer me!" I screamed in his face banging his head on the wall with each word. I stopped and threw Mike across the room and smiled.

" What now Mike do I still seem weak to you." I said with venom. Mike looked up at me from his pathetic position.

" Amy your acting no different then me." He said through breaths.

I then stopped walking over to him.

_Hes right._

" Mike if you dare say anything about this ill fuck you up so bad youll wish you had your dick chopped off instead." I said threatening him. " Got it."

I then unlocked the door and pushed him out the room.

( At School)

I walked into the cafeteria and looked around.

_Jocks and cheer leaders_

_Nerds and Geeks_

_Emos and scene_

_Goths_

_Loners_

_and... Shadow._

I walked over to the far right of the big cafeteria and sat down next to a ebony hedgehog.

" Whats up Shadow." I took out my turkey sandwich and chips( cheetos) and started munching on the crust of my bread.

" Nothing much just got a shit ton of homework, and" He paused. " Detention." He finished. He then slowly turned his head away from me and nibbled on a school fry.

" Look at you causing trouble." I said laughing.

" It wasnt my fault I have a strict ass math teacher." Shadow stated defensively.

" Right, right okay what did you do this time?" I asked settling down.

" Well you see I was having a hard time with a math problem and I started clicking my pen." He said as his eyed got a distant look."

" And someone shouted to me. 'shut up you whisk cutting emo'. He was a green colored hedgehog as far as I can remember. " He said with his chin in his hand. He then continued. " Obviously that would piss me of so I said something back."

" What did you say?" I interrupted. I seen a rare smile come upon Shadow the Hedgehogs lips.

" Patients my little one." He said patting my head with his warm hands.

" Im not that little." I mummbled. Shadow didnt here me and continued.

" So I called that little fungus a ass licking, cock sucking, bithcy ass, small penis, douchebag." He said grinding his teeth and clenching his fists. " So the teacher gave me detention for such a innocent thing, I couldve punched the guy instead. Dont you agree?" He said turning to me for support.

" I guess, but what you said wasnt exactly innocent." I said cautiously. I tucked part of my bangs behind my ear and then took a giant bite out of my sandwich. I heard Shadow let out a audible groan, I looked at him but my eyes didnt stay there long.

Behind Shadow about 10 feet away was Sally, Making out with

Sonic.

_**wow Amy you sure are a idiot**_

_for once I have to agree with you_

_**He kissed you and then you kissed him and he pays you back like this.**_

_I know._

_**Maybe you should do something about that.**_

_your right_

A mistevious smile then spreaded across my face.

" Amy that Sonic is going to get his face punched in someday." I then heard Shadow laugh. " By me of course."

" Yeah well I have a bone to pick with him." I said getting up.

" Amy what are you planning on doing?" Shadow said grabbing my whisk.

" Nothing." I said yacking my arm out of his grasp.

I walked directly over to Sonic and stood in front of him.

" Hi Sonic." I said smiling. Sonic and Sally then broke away from there ten minute make out session and both looked at me.

" What do you want Amy." Sonic said annoyed.

_He better not use that laungrage with me._

" What do you mean,'what do you want' "I mocked.

" Maybe you should leave him alone." That chipmunk/ squirrel what ever said, but she said it very shyly.

" You stay out of it!" I snapped. Sonic then stood up.

" Dont speak to her like that." He yelled.

_Here we go again getting every ones attention._

I looked away from Sonic.

" Yeah thats right look away." He said to me.

I then snapped my head back around my eyes were hot pink.

" What the hell." Sonic said under his breath taking a step back.

" What are you scared." I said tilting my head to the side pulling a crooked smile.

" What are you?" He said shielding his face with his arm.

" What am I." I repeated. " Im a gift and a cursed."

[ Flash Back]

_" Daaad." A pink girl yelled. " Daaaaaaad." She was skipping around the house trying to find her father. " Ive made a rise ball for you." The rice ball had to long strips of sea weed across the top half, and on the bottom of the rise ball there was just a small piece of seaweed probably representing the mouth. The little girl then stopped by a room when she heard muffled sounds coming from behind the door. _

_" Daddy." The little girl said._

_" Amy, dont come in here!" He said from the other side of the door._

_The girl ignored what he said and opened the door." Dad!"_

_" Yes." A different voice said Amy then opened her eyes and it quickly was filled with fear._

_" Whats wrong." He said smiling. " Oh, your dad he was in our way." He looked over to the man standing barely standing next to him then kicked him._

_The little girl then started crying out loud. She let the rise ball slip from her hand as if it was her father. It slowely fell and then it hit the floor coating it with rise. There laying in front of the little girls face washer father. Dead. The girl then let out the loudest scream and couldnt stop screaming._

_" Stop screaming. Just kidding. " The guy said walking toward her. " Maybe next time you could actually protect the one you love." He said circuling around her and whispering into her ear. The man then kicked her down from her back. The girl then started crying again._

_" Yes cry make me smile more." He said with a crooked grin and his pupils growing smaller._

_" But you know I can give you that power." He said looking down on her. " You can protect your self." He said getting on top of her and licking her cheek. The girl cringed under his grasp and started squirming under the one who looked around thier twenties. The man started moving his hand up her shirt and then gropped her breast. The girls body was more grown up then she was she looked like she would be 10 instead of 6._

_" Wow your breast are soft but that wont be the last thing ill be feeling." He said licking Amys ear. She screamed agien._

_" Dont do that your going to make me really horny." He said smirking, but then his watch started beeping. _

_" Did you do it?" A voice said through the watch._

_" No not yet." He looked down on the scared Amy._

_" Well do it all ready." The guy on the other line demanded._

_" Fine." then he pressed a button on the watch._

_" Now im gonna give you a gift." He said placing his hand on the pink girls head. " But use it wrong and it would be a curse." It sparked around Amys head then she fell back on to the floor._

[ Flash Back Over]

" A happy life doesnt last for ever." My voice wavered. I could feal warm liquids running down my face. Sonic and every one else was looking at me strangely.

" Nothing good happens if you cant do any thing for your self." I clenched my fists.

" and every life ends in a sad way yours or the people closest to you."

" Amy." I heard him whisper.

I looked up and was greeted by warm, soft green eyes.

" Sonic sorry." I whispered. " For you ever meeting me." He started walking closer, but before he can reach me I was pulled away. I stumbled backwards and and felt my self being dragged out the cafeteria. Pulled into the gloomy hall ways. Hearing rain falling agienst the hallway window.

" Shadow what are you doing." I stopped and he turned to face me.

" You were showing weakness." He stated.

I whipped my head up in shocked.

" You showed weakness only because of what you remembered, if you didnt remember what happened to you and your dad you would of kicked Sonics ass." I heard him say to me while he looked me straight in the eye.

" You knew what I was thinking." I said dropping my head down again.

" Yeah I did it was very obvious you were thinking of something." He said with a small smile." You sere standing silently for like 30 seconds." He laughed at my embarrassing moment. I couldnt help but laugh to.

He stopped laughing, " But in all seriousness you showed weakness to the enemy. He couldve easily dominated you, and use you to his advantage."

" I wouldnt do that." A voice said from behind me.

" What the hell are you doing here!" Shadow shouted.

Sonic walked over to Shadow and got in his face. " I came to say something to Amy."

" Im sure she doesnt want to hear what you have to say." I said.

They both turned to look at me.

" New it."

" What, why not Amy." Sonic said a little saddened.

" Because I want to stay away from you."

" Who would any one want to- I mean why do you want to stay away from me." He said putting both hands over his chest.

" because I want a break." I looked up. " Ever since you came in my life we seem to have more bad moments then good."

" Fine." Sonic said standing up straight. " I think I need a break from you to."

" Im the one suffering the most from it." I argued.

" Yeah, im loosing my mojo. I have enough girls tailing me, so I dont need the extra baggage." He said waving his hand around.

" Your disgusting." Shadow said." You sleep with girls and break there hearts and run away. You can never take on any responsibility. You just keep running away from you fears. I seen you run in P.E . You run fast. You can leave every one in the dust except for who can catch up with you phisically or mentaly. Your running represent how you are. You move to fast and can hardly enjoy the small things. Even if it is a small red 'rose' it would still hold beauty. You need to slow down and enjoy some of the beauty this world has to offer. After all if you keep going so fast your life will to."

I looked at Shadow with admraration the to Sonic and held my gaze ther in shock. He was hunched over wiping his eyes. I could see tiny streams running from his eyes.

" Amy." I looked up and was greeted with a kiss to the cheek really close to the mouth. I was to in shock to notice what was happening. I felt the lips pull away.

Sonic looked me in the eyes. " I know you dont like me but im going to try really hard to get you to return my feelings." He then turned around and started walking away.

" Sonic." I said soflty.

" See you next time."

_"_ Ill be thinking of you ill be thinking of you my troubled rose_."_

I watched Sonic disappear down the hall.

I looked out side the nearest window and seen it raining creating a gloomy but beautiful scenery for the garden of flowers.

_Even on a rainy day the suns still there and the flowers could still bloom. Moments like this I could remember for ever._

_*Ill be thinking of you my troubled rose*_

**Did you like this chapter. I really wanted to make it longer but wanted to get to the end already. Maybe thats why its a little rushed.**

**If you like it review.**

**and Ill like it if you guys could send me some of the most beautiful poems you could fined.**

**oh yeah reason why I havnt up dated was because my neighbours moved and I was using there wi- fi it took us a while to get some.**

**Original date this was written 3/14/2013**

_**With love ~ ~ ~**_

_**SAOMNYIC.**_


	8. The Party part(1)

**I'm sorry I've been gone once again the wi-fi was cut off. Can you believe this. Any way for my absence I wrote a really long chapter I hope 10000 words or more currently I'm writing it at 8000 words so pretty good right and theres a lot of humor( Or at least I tried\^0^/). So if you like it ill be glad to continue writing. Maybe I can put up my chapters at school if I can get past the fire wall.**

When started: March 28 2013

**( Amy's P.O.V)**

"Ok class get into groups."

I looked around the brightly lit class and scanned the brown desks. Every where I looked someone was laughing. I relucticly looked at my ten pages of Angle Measurements Review I reached for my blue pencil and started figuring out problems.

m+t q

6+5 9

9+6 5

5+9 6

So it is a triangle.

I put down my led pencil already bored and stared at the problem for a few seconds I then looked back up and my eyes spotted a group of students in the corner of the room. Three girls were staring at me. My body started to twitch when I started to see them making there way over. I snaped my head to the left then to the right wondering if they were walking to someone else. When I turned back around they were right in front of me.

**There was a tan rabbit that was wearing a purple flowy shirt with white pants and purple flats. Right next to her was a lilac cat she had glasses sitting on a little nose and was wearing a plane white shirt with a thin black cover-up. With a skirt she was wearing was a autumn ankle length skirt and brown wedges. By her was a blond hedgehog. She was wearing a bright blue sun dress and converse to match the dress.**

" Hi!" I winced at the sound of the high pitched bunnys voice. I mummerd a little hi back after a while.

The purple cat stepped forward and put her hand out. I nervously shooke her hand and looked up.

" Sorry about her. My name is Blaze and the blond one is Maria." She said introducing her and the hedgehog.

" What about me?" I heard the rabbit say. " Never mind I'm Cream" she smiled at me.

" I'm Amy." I spoke shyly.

Blaze then started talking again. " So we were wondering if you would like to work with us." Blaze said looking at her to friends the back back at me.

" Um sure why not." I stated scratching the back of my head,

Cream and Maria broke into wide grins and cheered 'yeah' together. After they stopped celebrating they went back to thier desks to get thier binders( Maria has two) and pencils. They came back and sat in the desks that was the closest to me.

" Hey Amy do you live any where near the school?"

" Um yeah I live pretty close." I said wondering why she asked that. " Why?"

Maria looked at Cream and Blaze and they smiled a little. Blaze looked over to me.

" No reason." Blaze said waving her hand around.

After that we got to work and finished the ten pages in 15 minutes with about 35 minutes left in the period. Once we did finish we started talking to each other, and I felt a little left out, but they then added me into there conversations to. They were asking me a lot of questions and over time I got comfortable answering them with out hesitation. After a while I started to ask them some questions- which they happily replied- We were soon interrupted though when I felt something poke me.

" Hey there my pretty rose." A voice said from behind me. I knew that voice all to well.

" Hi Sonic." I said annoyed as I turned to face him. I felt lips quickly peck my cheek. I blushed and covered my cheek with my hand.

" Give me back my left cheek!" I yelled.

Sonic the laughed. " Na ah aaahhh remember what I said." After I heard those words I blushed a deep shade of red.

" So you do remember." He raised an eye brow and smirked. I looked over to where Cream, Blaze, and Maria was sitting but they disappeared they went back to there seats. I gave a loud sigh and turned back to Sonic.

" Oh them" He looked over to where they were. " I gave them a sign that meant leave."

" Why would you do that!" I said getting closer to him. I started to feel gazes rest upon us, but I shock it off.

Sonic leaned in closer cutting off any space we had. " Well I wanted some alone time with you." He said resting his forehead on to mine. I backed away and got out of my seat and went to the other side of the class room. Sonic raised both of his hands like he was saying ' why did you do that'.

" Come on Amy." Sonic said reaching across the class room. Every one looked at me then back at Sonic. Sonic walked through the opening that was made for him and stood two feet away from me.

" Your to close." I said backing up only to be greeted by a wall. I watched as Sonic took another step forward. My eyes grew wide O.O

" Ok way to fucking close now." I stretched out my hands to try to keep a distance between us.

"Well." He said. " I don't care." He grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug. I started squirming but eventually gave leaning lifelessly on to Sonic. Sonics grip then loosened and his arms fell to his sides. I looked up to see what happened, but he walked away from me and sat in his seat.

" Amy could you come over here."

I shook my head but some of his friends lift me up and carried me over to him. I slapped both of them across the face leaving a little print on both of there right cheeks. I turned around and faced Sonic as I watched him shoe his friends off.

" So Amy I was wondering will you go on a date with me." He flashed a huge grin and stared up into my eyes.

Before I can even answer I was cut off by the bell which I used to my advantage to hurry and grab my stuff and get the hell out of there. I ran to the class room door swinged it open and left. I ran/walked down the hall way to the cafeteria. I was almost to the cafeteria but I was yanked to the side by somebody. When I seen who it was it was the head cheer leader Tina and some of the wrestling team.

" Listen here you little bitch." She said getting in my face. " Sonic is mine so

you can keep your hands off of him."

I looked at her and was thinking was that suppose to be a threat but ended up saying something instead.

" *yawn* is that all- good." I turned around and was about to walk away,but muscular hands pulled me back. Tina got in my face again and laughed.

' Honey that's not all. You will be spending the whole day with these two wrestling members, and trust me more will come." she looked me up and down and scoffed.

" I don't know what Sonic is thinking choosing a girl like you."

**I was wearing a Black Veil Brides T-shirt with green pants and green converse **

I heard Tina snap her figures then next thing I knew I was knocked out.

**( Sonics P.O.V)**

I watched Amy rush out of the room and I was about to follow after her, but I felt a arm hold me back.

" Hey let go." I said.

" No."

I turned my head so I could see who was behind me and it was my ex Petrisha.

"Sonic why would you want to date someone so degaussing like her?" She said in a whiny girls voice.

I then easily yanked my arm away form her and bared my fangs.

' She is not degaussing." I spat.

She backed away then flipped her hair in a bitchy way.

" Hmph." She said shifting her weight back and forth. " She should be being beaten by the wrestling team already so my job is done." She said smirking. I stood there in shock but then reality hit me. I sped closer to her and grabbed her by the collar.

" Where. Is. She." I said in a deep voice. She stared into my eyes in horror then finally answered.

' Shes by the school dumpster." As soon as I heard that I sped towards the area.

I was stopped multiple times by teachers which delayed me even more. I made a turn down run of the school hall ways . I burst through 2 huge double doors and I was blinded by the suns light; my vision cleared and I seen a terrible image.

A pink and red spotted blob was on the floor, She was being beaten up by two of the wrestling teams members. Just looking at it made my blood boil. I watched as they took one swift kick to her stomach and turned to me. I looked at them for one brief moment then back to Amy. She wasnt moving. I then went into a panic on the in side. Was she dead. IS she dead. I looked back at them trying to cool down, but when I seen those evil smirks I lost it.

" What the HELL did you do to fucking Amy!" I screamed. I watched there round sweat drenched faces start to show some amusement.

" What do you mean we found her here like this." One guy said..

" Dont you fucking lie to me." I took a step for ward and they followed my actions. From this close I can smell there pepper mixed pineapple scent. There sweat drenched brow scrinched together and run off the guys made a move. I easily dodged his punch with a quick step to the side. This time I was wearing the face of amusement as they tried to attack me but I dodged all of them swiftly and angelic like.

" Stop dodging all of our attacks and take it like a man!" One of the goons yelled with out any breath. I chuckled and then started to laugh out loud. They fell right into my trap. I stared down at them with a big evil grin. They took a step backward. I jumped from up top of the trash can and landed in front of them.

" So do you boys want to play a game?" I said suspiciously. I didnt wait for them to answer I ran head first into one of the guys stomach then did a back flip and kicked the other right into his skull. I gave them both multiple punches and stepped back. They were both very tired and dizzy so I left them alone and went to Amy.

I leaned down next to her and shook her by her shoulders. She was like a doll in my hands, so when I let her go she fell lifelessly to the floor. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the school again.

I walked through the gloomy window filled hall ways and gained lots of stares from the rest of the student. I can hear them saying things like 'what happened' and 'Sonic protected a girl.'

I kicked open the door to the nurses room and sat Amy down on one of the beds.

**This room was very big it three giant windows with purple floral curtains. Inside the room was five resting beds in the corner of the room. Beside the beds was a large shower that was hidden by a yellow shower curtain. On the side of the shower there were two bathrooms that both sex can use. On the exact opposite side of the room was a large counter and a sink in the middle above that was multiple is the nurses desk that was decorated by what seemed like hundreds of flowers.**

" Ms. Vanilla. Ms. Vanilla." I looked around for the nurse.

" Oh Sonic." I heard a voice come from behind me. I turned around and seen our nurse walk in. " Whats the matter?" She said walking towards me. I looked over to Amy.

" Its not me its her." Ms. Vanilla went to work and started to clean her wounds. She got some gauze and bandages and sat them aside. She disaffected her wounds and wrapped the bandages around d places that were hurt. She rubbed her forehead and cleaned her hands. She looked down at Amy and admired her work..

" Well that's about it." She said as she went back to her desk. She took out a piece of paper and went to her computer. I looked over to Amy and sat down by her.

" Every things going to be okay." I say grabbing her hand.

" Every things going to be okay I just called her mother." Ms. Vanilla said.

I nodded and said. " okay." After a while Miss Vanilla told me to leave and I did. I wondered through the hall ways and stopped at the cafeteria entrance. I took a breath and let it out then slowly opened the cafeteria doors. My eyes wondered around the cafeteria catching eyes and receiving smiles. I walked over to my table and sat down.

" Howdy my good ol' pale Sonic."

" Silver don't act like such a fucking idiot."

" I don't know knuckles Silver always brightens up my day."

" Tails you to be kidding me."

" Hi guys." I interrupted as I looked at my friends: Blaze, Silver, Rouge, Knuckles, Maria, Cream, Tails Cosmo, and, Tikal.

**( No ones P.O.V)**

" You guys need to pay attention more." Blaze said to the guys mostly referring to knuckles.

" Hey what did I do." Knuckles said raising his hands defensively. " Maria back me up here."

" I don't think she would want to do any thing like that Knuckie." Rouge said leaning on to Knuckles.

" Rouge don't call me that." Knuckles said brushing Rouge.

" Its so gross watching Rouge get so close to you." Tikal said to her big brother.

" I don't know at least you have a brother not every one gets to have one." Cosmo said trying to get Tikal to understand.

" Its still gross." Tikal pouted.

" Hey Rouge so when is this Party?" Cream ask. Rouge looked over to Cream and smiled.

" Its on Saturday." Rouge said to them.

" What! Thats tomorrow then. Rouge why didnt you tell us?" Cream yelled.

" I thought it would be amusing to watch you guys hurry." Rouge said leaning one arm on the table.

" Your a bitch you know that Rouge." Sonic says to her.

" What ever." She says swatting her hand back and forth. " Hey Maria did you invite that girl Amy you were talking about."

The gang all looked over to Maria and see her staring off into the distance looking ebony hedgehog. Cosmo then poked Maria on the shoulder and Maria turned her head towards her.

" Why don't you ask him to come over here?" Cosmo said.

Maria bit her lip then shook her head. "No thanks he doesnt look like he would want to come." She paused. " Plus hes with Amy."

" No hes not." Sonic stated calmly. " They just live together in her parents house." Every body looked up at Sonic curiously. " What?"

" And how would you know that." Said Rouge.

" Well I was jogging by her house and I was a little down in the dumps so she invited me into her house. When I came in I seen Shadow cooking breakfast in the kitchen. He was making omelets and fruit salad with smoothies." Sonic took a quick break, but before he can tell the rest of the story Silver interrupted.

" Wow they eat good know wonder his packed lunch looks so good." They looked over to Shadow and seen a nicely cut and made sandwich and a prepackage fruit salad and in he clear container you could see blended fruits of strawberry and lemons. Another siding there was are some chocolate dipped strawberries.

" Yeah hes eating pretty good maybe he should make my lunch." Knuckles said looking down at his dull sandwich and chips.

" Yeah any way after eating I think I asked why Shadows here and she said he lives with us. So yeah." Sonic finished.

" Oh, well maybe when Amy's here I could ask them to sit by us. Oh and Rouge I forgot to invite her so maybe you should give him a invitation to the party." Maria asked. Rouge got a glint in her eyes and then went to her small purse and pulled out a invitation she made some edits to it and got up and walked over to him.

It read:

Rouges Party

Date:

This Saturday at 2:00 if you are my friend you could stay over if not you leave at 10:00

There is no theme but come in something flashy.

There will be food and drinks there but to get in you have to bring something of you own.

* See you there;)*

_Our friends wanted you to come and they really wanted Amy to come to so if you don't mind please come over._

Rouge gave the invitation to Shadow.

" Would you like to come to my party?" Rouge asked Shadow with a hand on her hip. Shadow looked at the invitation then back at Rouge then took the invitation from her his eyes looked at it for a second then said.

" Only if Amy wants to go its not going to be fun if im by my self now will it." Shadow said smirking.

" All right I hope I can see you there cause I bet my friend Maria would really like you to come." Rouge looked over to Maria who was staring back intensely. When Shadow and Marias eyes met Maria quickly turned away and blushed.

" Okay could you leave now." Shadow said checking his phone. Rouge looked angry but left any way leaving Shadow by his self.

" What did he say." Silver asked.

" He said he' ll go if Amy goes but Maria that guy has a smart mouth." She said looking at all of her friends.

" Kind off remind us of some one we know." Knuckles said looking at Sonic the rest at the group then looked at him too.

" I am nothing like that guy." Sonic said.

Every one shared looks then simultaneously said. " Riiiiggghhhttt."

*** The Next Day***

_the thoughts and patients to hear you call _

_but you never touched the dial but _

_you ne-_

_**Slap**_

A pink hedgehog wiped her eyes and threw her covers off of her. She rised slowly and put her sock covered feet on the floor.

Amy slowly walked to her closet and opened her door to her walk in closet. She looked at the out fits she could have worn, but she picked a emo Hello Kitty shirt that fell a few inches below her waste. She also picked out some ripped pink and black skinny jeans. After picking her clothes out she carried them to her bathroom where she would be getting ready. She sat the clothes neatly on her counter and started to strip of her clothes. She eyed her self in the mirror and frowned. She walked over to the shower and turned it on. While she was waiting for the water to get hot she brushed her teeth. After about brushing twice she put up her tooth brush and got in the shower.

***After Shower***

Amy had put on her out fit and was heading down stairs. When she got in the hall way she was greeted by the crisp smell of bacon. A warm smile spreaded across her face. The sun lit the whole room brightly as the light shone threw there orange transparent curtains.

**( Amys P.O.V)**

" Amy good morning are you feeling better." My mom greeted me with a hug and a kiss. Mike in the back ground glanced over and then looked back at his news paper. I scowled in his direction then I looked back to my mother and smiled.

" I'm all right I still fill a little pain but im okay."

" Good honey."

" All right hey wheres Shadow?" I asked looking around.

" Hes in the kitchen. Oh! and Amy." I looked at my mom more intensely.

" Yes?" I said

" Shadow said something about a party and that some girls wanted you to come." My mom exsplained

" Oh yeah, Shadow told me," I said turning around.

My mom reached her hand out to me." Are y-you going to this party?" She said looking at Mike.

" Umm yeah that's why I'm dress im going with Shadow." I said hoping she wouldnt say I cant go.

My mom looked to the ground and said a small ' Ok' after hearing that I went to the kitchen and walked into the main cooking area. As soon as I got there I seen a black and red hedgehog cooking over a hot stove. So far I could see stacks of waffles and home made chocolate syrup. Also on the stove I see in a red skillet bacon sizzling in oil. By him on the counter was a variety of vegetables and fruits. I inhaled deeply and went to stand by Shadow. I looked him up and down to see what he was wearing.

**Shadow was wearing a black ' BlesstheFall' shirt and black skinnys.**

Shadow looked over at me and smiled a little.

" Shadow this all smells amazing!" I exclaimed.

" Well thanks Rose." He said smiling down at the food.

" So Shadow is there any thing I could help with?" I asked looking around the kitchen.

**The kitchen was spotted with red and orange. All the cooking wear was red and the tuba wear was either orange or clear sometimes both. There was a marble aisle in the middle of the kitchen and counters that perimetered the kitchen. The oven was red and white. It was a gas stove to so if there electricity went of they could still cook. Above the oven was a orange microwave. Above the microwave was tiney cabinets that followed the counters around the kitchen.**

" Yeah you could actually help me with cutting up fruits and vegetables." Shadow left the skillet for a second and got the cutting board and handed it to me. I got to work and started cutting the vegies as small as I can get them. I chopped the fruits in small portions. I put them in separate bowls and left it there for Shadow to take care of it. I sat on the aisle and watch Shadow get eggs from our black refrigerator. He cracked 10 of them into a large skillet and mixed in some butter with it. He went over to the vegetables and put in the green onions. He stired it all together till it was a darkish lightish yellow.

" Hey Shadow can I-"

" All ready did it." He interrupted.

" Hmph, what was I going to say then." I said sitting straight up and putting my hands on my hips.

" You were going to say," he made a high pitched voice, " Can I test taste the food.' were you not?" He said wiping his hands on his apron.

" Well- Well did you even wash your hands!" I screamed randomly. Shadow then started to laugh.

" Rose set up the table will you." He said.

I mocked him." Rose put up the table will you. What a jerk."

" And how am I a jerk." Shadow said raising a eyebrow.

" You just are." I snapped back.

" Ha ha, right."

" Dick sucker."

" Pussy licker."

" How bout you get on my knees and give me a blow job." I said back.

" Come over here and deep throat my dick." He smirked back.

" I cant you don't have a cock." I smiled back.

" Oh yeah how bout you come over here and check out my foot long." He stuck out his hips and pointed to his you know what.

" Dont kid your self." I said waving my hands.

I walked to the cabinets and got out some floral plates and cups. I went down and got some knives, forks, and a spoon just in case.

" But being serious my dick is pretty big."

" Yeah im surprised." I laughed at him.

" You would be once its going up your ass." Shadow smirked slyly.

" Ew," I gagged. " Youll do a anal how gross I don't want something going in where you know what comes out."

" Do you pee?" Shadow asked.

" Thats no-"

" Do you pee?" He said louder.

I pouted, " Yes."

" Then don't judge cause im sure when you had sex alot with the same partner youll try anal trust me you will." Shadow said waving his spatula at me. " Now go set up that table. I'm almost done."

" Phhttph. Fine." I grabbed the plates and other stuff and headed toward our rosy glass table. Then I walked into the living room.

" Breakfast is almost ready!" I shouted to my mom and Mike.

" What ever." Mike responded. I looked at Mike and scoweld. Then looked at mom.

" Thats very nice sweety but me and Mike are talking so it may be awhile till we come." She said rubbing her temples. I looked worriedly over at my mom then glared at Mike. I then turned around to leave.

Mike is such the dick head he made my sunny goody go mom turn into a frustrated reck.

I walked into the kitchen and sat at my usual seat by the end of the table. I seen shadow bringing a large plate of waffles and a container filled with chocolate syrup. He also brought in a strainer with the bottom covered in paper towels and crispy bacon sitting on top of it. After that he brought in a giant skillit of eggs and sat it down. Lastly he brought in a picture of blended fruits. I sniffed the food and was reaching for some bacon until my hand was swatted away.

" What was that for." I looked at Shadow.

" You cant have any yet." He said shacking his figure.

I leaned back in my seat and crossed my arms.

" Dont be a baby." Shadow said to me.

" Dont tell me what I can and cant do." I whined.

" All right but if you don't make any friends don't blam me." He said raising his hands.

" What ever." I said looking away. I then heard faint voices in the back ground and they grew louder. The voice carried into the kitchen and landed at the table.

" Wow Shadow this food looks really great." My mom smiled clapping her hands together." Dont you think Mike." Her voice hardened. Me and Shadow looked to each other then back at my mom.

" Well compliments to the chef." Mike barely said.

" Thank you." Shadow said in the same tone.

My mom then calmed down and smiled.

" So Shadow I heard you talking about a 'foot long'" She smiled at him while she put food on her own plate.

Shadow then did a spit take on to the kitchen floor and stared at me in shook. I was shook to of course but I hope she didnt hear any thing I said.

" Well I was looking at a sub way sandwich and I was planning on making it for a surprise for you, but its not a surprise now since you found out." Shadow said calmly. The hell, I even believed it. My mom eyes looked over to me.

" Is that true honey?" She siped her drink.

" Yeah just about." I said biting into my waffle.

" Hmph well okay." My mom then continued eating our food.

Until we finished we ate all our food in dead silence. Of course there were some left overs so me and Shadow put it up while Mom and Mike went up stairs.

" So Amy could we go to the mall all ready its all ready 11:00" Shadow said checking his wrisk watch.

I finished the dishes and said a quick okay. I left the kitchen and grabbed my wallet and my iphone 5s. Shadow did the same thing but also got some car keys. We headed out the car and got in his car. It seems that Shadow got new seat coverings because it was now skull in printed. He stuck ice his car keys and started the car and we were off.

" So what do you want to listen to Rose?" Shadow asked me.

" Hmmm, let me think." I said placing my index figure on my chin. "How about BlesstheFall." I chimmed.

Shadow looked at his shirt then back to the rode. " I like the way you think." He says putting in the BlesstheFall cd Awakening. The song Bones Crew blasted through the speakers in the car as Shadow rolled down the window and turned the music up more gaining a lot of annoyed glances from pedestrian and near by cars.

" Ten thousand miles from here all the things I couldve been but now ten thousand miles from yoouuu all the things I couldve of said but now its all that I can do." I sang loudly with Boua ( pronounced boe or bow) I sang to the next verse and chorus and Shadow then shared his beautiful voice with the world too. - I know he could cook, clean, and sing he got it all ladies"

We pulled into the Galeria Mall and drove around looking for a parking space I pointed one out and we slowly turned into that area. This guy flipped us off so we gave him four times as much middle figures.

We got out the car and walk up the park way to the doors.

" So Amy what do plan on wearing to this flashy event?" Shadow said staring straight out into the buisy space.

I taped my chin " Hmmm, Maybe a dress that's just above the knee." I said thinking to my self.

Shadow made a over dramatic ' really' face and said. " Hold the fucks people Amy Rose THIS Amy Rose is going to wear a dress." Shadow then put is hand over his heart and bowed. " I am honerd to see that." For some one who doesnt talks alot he sure does know how to get people to stare at him.

" Yeah, but its going to be a little gothic you know scene so it can match me." I said waving my hands over my body.

" So should we hit up Hot Topic first then Fallin Angel." Shadow suggested.

" Look at you naming off clothe stores." I smiled fakely.

" Huh, yeah, well those are the only stores I really know." Shadow said trying to clear his name and regain his manliness.

" What ever." Then I walked a head of him.

I scanned the mall for the store Hot Topic but I couldnt find it at all. So eventually I gave up and went to the map.

" Amy why didnt you do that in the first place you waisted an hour looking for that store and now we only have two hours left to the party." Shadow lectured me.

" ok I don't need you to lecture me." I said getting annoyed.

" Dont get annoyed with me Amy your the one that got us lost." I scanned the map and my figure traced acrossed it to hot topic I slamed my figure on to the store location and turned to Shadow.

" Ha, well I just found the store so stop complaining to me." I said staring into my eyes.

Shadow then stood up to his full height which was a few inches above me.

" Are you trying to intimidate me by staring at me like that." He said glaring down at me.

I then stood up to my full height and I was still shorter, but still!

" Maybe I am maybe im not whats it to you." I said in his face.

Shadow smiled down at me. " I don't know what your doing Amy but your giving me a boner."

I backed away and blushed. " Nice to know I'm attractive." I said back shyly.

"Huh, right. Thats why Sonic likes you." Shadow said laughing.

I looked up at him saddend and then started walking o Hot Topic.

I heard foot steps getting closer to me then a body lingering behind me.

" Hey Rose I was only kidding." He said in a low voice behind me. " D-Do you like him or something?" Shadow asked.

" Of course not why would I." I said to him.

_Yeah why would I?_

_**Because he pays attention to me.**_

_Well those girls paid attention to me but I don't like them._

_**So you admit it you do like him.**_

_What where did you get that idea and where did you come from get out of my head._

_**I'm only here when your in conflict and you cant get rid of me because I am you the part of you, you don't want to relise.**_

"Amy are you okay you seem a bit out of it right now?" Shadow asked placing a hand on my shoulder. I shook it off and continued walking down the corridor.

" You don't need to worry about me so much Shadow. Remember where the same age so I can take care of my self." I said rolling my eyes and smiling.

" Yeah okay.'

We made a couple of more turns then we finally got to Hot Topic. We walked inside and was greeted by some workers. I looked around the small store and found some elbow length gloves. I picked them up and paced them over to Shadow to hold. I continued looking around the store to find a dress but didnt find a single things. At the end of it all me and Shadow just got gloves wrist bands and some socks. We walked out the store and decided to head to the Sugar Bowl and get something sweet.

We walked in to the store and was welcomed by the smell of sweets.

**The place was decorated in white and pink. They had large candy canes in the back ground and a checkerd floor. On the ceiling hung swirling lights. As soon as you walk in if you look to your right you would see a small menue's decorated with cookies, sponge cakes, tarts, little candies, and cakes. The counter from where you order had a resemblance to a strawberry nut roll that was flattened at the top. The tables which covered the people sides and the center were bright pink tall tables and tall white stools. Things like gum ball machines and make your own chocolate machines were scattereed around the room to add more color to the all ready colorful room. Also the people who worked there was required to wear a pink shirt and white pants.**

Me and Shadow walked to the the place where you ordered and looked at the menue.

" So Amy what would you like ill pay for it." Shadow asked.

I thought for a moment moving my eyes through the menue. " Maybe the Sugar Bowles Special and some chocolate straws." I said finally deciding.

" Rose don't get fat." Shadow said taking out his wallet and ordering the same thing. The man looked at us wierdly and went to the back to get our treats.

" So I see your parents sent you your allowence." I sad looking at Shadows wallet filled with 20's 5's and 100's.

" Yeah." He said reaching out to get our ice cream from the man. He then handed one over to me. I looked at it and looked at the perfect swirls of the strawberry and vanilla toped of with nuts and and big chopped up pieces of strawberry with a artificial silver spoon sticking out the corner.

" So are you parents in Japan right now."

" They said they were over video chat but that was a week ago they may be somewhere else now." Shadow said eating some of his ice cream.

I thought back on when we first met and while our parents were talking to each other I asked him what was his name and he told me to piss off. I chuckeld at the fact we were only five and he talked like that. After a few maybe two years Shadow was living with us and he was making our lunches our breakfast and dinner. The reason why he is living with us is because his parents are chefs and famous chefs. They tour around the globe taking on cooking challenges and making new food. They didnt have time for Shadow, but they still love him so they take care of him from a distance.

" Alright Amy we have and hour and thirty minuts were going to have to take this with us." Shadow said getting up.

" Alright lets go." I followed after him.

After about 45 minutes I found my dress and Shadow found an amazing suit as well. We rushed home and ran straight to my room because we only had about 56 minuts to the party. I got out my gothic hiking boots and grabbed my dress and ran to the bathroom. Shadow well first change into his clothes as I brush my teeth and wash my face.

Once I was done with that I changed into my dress through on my black and red gloves. I dyed some of my hair and put a little bit of make up on. I left the bathroom and Shadow then did what he needed.

We walked down stairs and was shocked to seemy mom standing down stairs with a camera in her hands.

" Oh my babies are going to a party." She said putting her hands over her heart and putting on a proud face.

" Moooom stop it we only have about 16 minuts to get there." I said embarrassed.

" Ok okay just one picture." She said backing up and holding her camera up.

Me and Shadow grabbed each other hands and held up the peace sign then once that was done we ran out the door.

" That was a close one." Shadow said getting in the car.

" Yeah," I looked Shadow up and down. "You don't look to bad."

" Neither do you rose."

9

**I was wearing a just above the knee length dress. It was a red layered dress that had a thin see through layes of black covering it. The dress popped out at my waist and above that was a light top. The top part had red going up the middle and getting wider as it went up and the rest was black. My gloves were elbow legth glove that were decorated just like my top part of my dress except lase criss crossed all the way to the elbow. My lips were a rosy shade of red as my eyes I just had a simple shade of black eye liner. What shoes I was wearing was plane gothic hiking boots. My hair was also dyed a little bit of red on the tips.**

**Shadow was wearing torn up( torn up) pair of skineys. He was wearing a white and black studded belt with it. On the belt hung about three dog chains that droped to his knees. He were a dress shirt that had the up sod down across on it and other stuff surrounding it. Around his neck was a White and black skeleton head and the other neckles was a plane burnt cross ( how ever that looks like.) On his feet he had write converse**

We drove all the way to Rouges house since the address was on the back of the card we got there with two minuts to spear. Me and Shadow waited out side of door until it was the actual time to get there. Soon the door opend

**This chapter have two parts do to the fact that the full story did not up date. So stay tuned ^v^**

With Love;

_SAOMNYIC~~~~~*_


	9. The party part(2)

**So heres part 2. It took forever to get rid of part one because I haf to cut it, and everytime I did my system will shut down and I had to start all over, but its worth it enjoy**

All charracters belong to Sege/ Rachie except mine.

**( Amy's P.O.V)**

■

" So this is the infamous Amy." The red one said. " Hi my name is Knuckles and this is my little sister Tikal where glad to finally meet you." His little sister waved to me.

Then the Silver( I think) slid in front of me like Elvis and said. " How you doin' baby I'm Silver but I'm sure you all ready knew that." He said holding out his hand and I almost shook it but he then slicked his hand behind his head.

" Nah ah aaahh don't touch im takin." He said pulling Blaze into a one side hug.

" I didnt want you." I said confused then looked at Blaze and mouthed ' really'. She just shrugged.

Someone then cleared their throat.

" Sonic, and Tails is up stairs right now and I believe Cosmo is getting some virgin drinks." Knuckles said.

" Hmmmm" was all I said. " Hey shouldnt people be getting here all ready." I asked.

" Well most people enjoy being late because they think its cool."

Every one turned to face the stairs were we saw a hedgehog walking down.

He was wearing an dark blue mussel shirt with 3/4 of a sleeve he had fitted dark denim jeans and All Stars. His hear was slicked back kind of roughly and he had dog chains around his neck.

" Well look whos talking." I barely said, under my breath.

" Huh, what did you say something Ames." He said walking down the stairs faster.

" Huh, oh nothing." I said scratching the back of my head.

" Okay, well Tails should be coming down soon." He said finally reaching the bottom step.

I heard feet pounding on the top floo running towards the stairs. Every one looked up until we heard a voice yell in our direction.

" Sonic your suppose to be helping me put on this shirt." A shirtless two tailed fox yelled at him.

" Well body I heard a lovely voice coming from downstairs." He said refearing to me.

" Well bros before hoes." He spat.

" Ooh Tails swore you really got him mad now Sonic." Silver laughed.

" Shut the hell up Silver and your gay ass." He said back to him.

I don't know why but every time someone insults some of being gay I cant help but think of my brother.

" Whats wrong with gays!" I shouted.

" Amy." Shadow whispered.

" No Shadow I'm sick of hearing those jokes are insults because it hurts a little." I said back to him a little too loud.

Every one was just staring at me when I turned to face Sonic, but he looked a little sad.

" A-amy are you-are you gay." He asked.

" No." I simply said.

" Then why are you getting so hurt about." Rouge asked rudely.

I turned my head to face her slowly and rolled my eyes then said to her twice as rudely .

" Because, my brother is gay so that why it hurts me so much."

She then rolled her eyes at me and looked in another direction. Serves you right bitch.

" Oh well I didnt know , sorry I wont do again." He apologize.

" Wow he seems to be really nice to you." Maria said to me.

" Agree." Shadow second.

Maria took a long look at Shadow then started to blush.

" Amy way your the only girl he treats like this he doesnt even treat me or cream like this and we've been there from the beginning." She said like it was a good thing.

" Well Sonic doesnt want to get you involved with his drama because he cares about you." I said insulting Sonic.

" Thats not true I-"

" Sonic! I got it done by my self!" A fox yelled coming down in a dress shirt and a tie with some slacks.

" Tails this is a party not a science convention." Sonic said ruffling his hair and throwing him some jeans he got out of a bad by Shadow.

Tails caught the pants and quickly changed into them. When he came back down he actually looked a lot better with some jeans in stead.

" Ahh your like his big brother." Cooed Blaze. Which made Silver kiss her on the cheek.

" Ah, why don't you do that with me knuckle." complained Rouge.

" Because its wierd." Knuckles said back.

" Its not wierd im your girl friend even Sonic would do it." She said back

" Well I agree with my brother its wierd." I believe Tikal said.

" Well I wasnt talking to you now was I." Rouge leaned forward and showed all her tits except the best part.

" Ahh well this is a free country is it not?" She said holding up her hands by her face and looking around.

" Tikal that's enough." Knuckles said then turned to Rouge. " And if you don't feel like I give you enough affection ill try harder." Then he kissed Rouge on the cheek.

" Aahhh that was so sweet." Cheared Cream.

I watching everything played out until I heard a bunch of knocking on the door. I checked my phone and it was all ready 2:30.

" Just on time." Said Rouge.

When she opened the door a whole bunch of kids with beer bottles, fruit and sodas walked and started to cheer. I guess while I finished 'talking to Rouge she went and fixed more stuff. Now there were added lights like green and purple and the dance floor had a bunch of baloons with shimmery streamers all over the place. The teens all cheered as they all started to freak. So I took that as a cue to check out the kitchen. Shadow followed me saying something about seeing a green hedgehog and not wanting to be any where fungas. We walked into the kitchen and there were all kinds of alcohol and fruits and a chocolate fountain and pizzas and sandwiches. I looked at Shadow and he looked really irratated, and the strange thing he was staring at the sandwich. Someone walked up behind Shadow and tapped him on the shoulder.

" Want one." A blue echidna asked leaning her body on to Shadow.

Shadow shook her off. " No those sandwiches are awful."

"When I had them they tasted fine" She said rubbing her belly.

" Thats because they probably tasted like a bag of dicks." I snickered at that.

**(No Ones P.O.V)**

The girl then scoffed and walked out the kitchen but not leaving with out grabbing a beer first. Shadow and Amy then started laughing not being able to hold it in. They were laughing so hard at that girls face- which looked like she a ugly hill billy and a chimp munk- they started getting wierd glances for party membors and some asked us why they were laughing and when we told them every one had there jaws dropped to the floor and then they fell to the floor from laughing.

" Ha lets go see some dancing and make fun of it.' Amy said pulling Shadow out to the living room and taking a seat in a chair along the wall. Out on the dance floor were people shuffling to the song Party Rockers by lmafo. They actually see cream in a circle of guys battling Tails as they threw in their own moves and moved to the beat. In a group next to them was actually Sonic and Knuckles battling them as a mixture of boys and girls stood there chearing and couldnt help but chuckle at them all especially Silver starting to join Creams group and dragging a resisting Blaze behind him.

Amy and Shadow looked around some more when the song changed and they saw a girl freaking and kicking her shoes off as she got on the floor and popped her but multiple times. They just started humiliating people like crazy acationally actually wanting people to hear it which made it even more funny as they sadistically sat in their seats. After a while of laughing they got bored and actually deciding to dance since Shadow payed for dance lessons for the both of them. Now with out getting down and dirty they danced side by side dancing their hearts outs and not even breaking a sweat. The dj then started to complement them.

" Hey the pink and black on the dance floor is dancing' crazy hot!." He said into the microphone. After that announcement he said something else.

" Now its time to catch your breath and dance a funky and electronic beat with your date, I know its a party but girls this is for you." Then a funky but soft music starting playing. Amy actually knew this song quite well it had know lyrics at all but a violin doing that part quite amazingly. As the song Shadows by Lidsey Stirling starting blaring through the speakers people . People started to sit on the side to watch the dancing and some people got up. When we Amy and Shadow heard the song they looked to each other and ran to the dance floor and started dancing the dance they had to perform at the recital..

**( It will be in the new story Memories and Moments We Missed.)**

**[Dance Over.]**

Amy and Shadow stood there panting and smiling to each other listening to the applause of people in the room.

Shadow smiled even more when Amy gave him a big hug.

" I DIDNT THINK WERE REMEMBER AND DO AS GOOD AS WE DID." Shadow said patting Amys hand.

" ME EITHER" She smiled pulling away. Amy was tapped on the shoulder and before she could even turn around she was being praised.

" WOW AMY I DIDNT KNOW YOU WERE SO GOOD AT DANCING,!." Cream shouted over the music. Blaze an Maria then stepped from behind Cream and gave there share of complements to.

Blaze took the oppertunity to go first." AMY THAT WAS REALLY AMAZING NOT MANY PEOPLE COULD DO TRICKS AND FLIPS LIKE THAT." Blaze said waving her hands around.. Maria just kept nodding her head and saying yeah untill Blaze elbowed her on the side and Maria then started to speak.

" YEAH I AGREE, YOU WERE TO COOL I KNEW WHEN I WANTED TO BE FRIENDS WITH YOU I WOULDNT REGRET IT." She grinned. Amy scratched the back of her head and pulled a small smile.

" It wasnt that good." Amy said.

" WHAT! YOU WERE AMAZING." Cream shouted again. Shadow then took a small step forward.

" And what am I chopped liver." He said under harshly whispered under his breath.

**( Amys P.O.V)**

" HEY SHADOW IM GOING TO GO GET A DRINK. YOU WANT ANY THING?" I shouted from a distance.

" UMMM, NO ROSE NOT THIRSTY." Shadow shouted back. I left them behind with a flushed Maria and went to the kitchen. When I walked in there were drunkies every where and was all miners. I scrunched up my nose in discuss to the couples making out sexually right out in the open. I walked over to the barely touched juice table and grabbed a paper plate to get a vanilla cake, I looked over the scene again with my eyes putting some of the cake in my mouth- which was amazing. I caught sight of a couple who was about half way dressed in the corner. I looked closer scrinting my eyes to get a better look through the people standing there and blocking my way. A guy moved out of my sight so now I got a clear view.

_Blue hair_

_Dark blue shirt_

He turned around

_Green eyes._

Sonics eyes met with mine and he smiled. He let go the girl he was with and drunkly got up. He tripped and stumbled all the way over to me where I backed up afraid. He smiled and his alcohol stained breath slithered its way into my nose. I pinched my nose shut and held out my hand so he would not get any closer.

" Thwat wer a hawt daanss yer did thwer." He slurred.

" Your drunk." I said stepping back.

" If unly thwat dawk ass hadgerhawge wer-nt there." He said to me.

" Shadow is a sweet guy and if I wasnt his best best friend he would be a awesome person to date." I defended.

Sonic looked up set after I said him. I watched him as he balled his fists up and looked at the floor grinding his teeth together.

" Why do you like him so much!" He said that perfectly clear. Staring deeply into my eyes with rage.

" Because hes my friend and been there for me from the beggining." I said back.

" Well whye want you lat mèbe your frend?" Sonic said slamming his hand on his heart.

"Why, you ask. Its how you came on to me." I answered back.

Sonic stood there for a minute pulling a frustrated face thinking I guess.

" Well I liked you." Sonic said clearly.

I was token back by the comment then I relised that we never met or talked before so how can he like me. Hes a player.

" Dont fucking give me any shit Sonic." I snapped. Sonic stumbled backwards and hurt filled his eyes. I stormed past him and out the house. I stood on the grass and tried to cool down. I looked around and there were a bunch of smokers sitting on lounge chairs looking at me, I looked away and seen a swinging seat covered in vines. I walked over to it and sat on it. It easily relaxed me feeling my self rock back and the wind gently hitting my face. I closed my eyes and thought about how it will be like soaring through the skys. Imagining it I started to feel like I actually was flying I spread my arms and smiled to my self feeling finally free. But clouds started to roll in on the beautiful day. It drenched my wings and I had difficulty flying and carried my self without any strength and I came falling down past the earths surface and into hell where I couldnt get out.

I quickly opened my eyes and was met with green ones staring at me sadly. My vision enlarged and I could see Sonic standing one inch away from me. You could still smell the alcohol in his breath but it went away a bit.

He started to open his mouth to speak but couldnt find words and stood there not knowing what to say.

" Sonic you don't have to apologize." I forced. Then fakley smiled.

His eyes widened then finally found words to say.' No Amy I want to apologize because your the only girls heart I wouldnt want to heart." He said nealing on one knee. He looked to the side and scratched his ear.

" I know you don't care on any thing because im a terrible person. But to be honest when you walked into the room you seem to have something different about you. The reason I act this way to you is because I don't know how to treat girls right incase you didnt know.. but-" I cut him off.

" All right I get th point." I waved one hand. " I don't need a whole story. I accept your apology but don't forgive you." I said getting up. " But if you want me." I shook my head. " Dont go around kissing other girls." I stared into his eyes.

Sonic smiled up at me and gave me a soft kiss on my cheek. He got off his knee and out stretched his hand for me to take it. I did and we walked hand and hand into the house. I really didnt want to be by him right now so I said im going to go get cake he offered to do it for me so I let him and ran to the nearest bathroom. I opened the door and quickly closed and locked it. I slid down onto the ground and wiped my bangs back then let then fall in front of my face again. I heard knocking on the door and I panicked.

" Amy are you in there." The voice came from the person I wanted to avoid. I wondered how he got out of that drunkin state so fast but shook off, Withù out thinking about it I shouted out.

"Yes" I banged the palm of my hand against my forehead and repeated stupid to my self.

I heard the handle on the door start to wobble then it un locked.

" Thanks." He said to a person who was walking away. He walked in and looked around, but when he saw me on the floor he chuckled. I pouted a little and scuted over towards the toilet.

" Amy what are you doing." He said crouching down next to me holding my plate and drink.

" None of your business." I leaned on the toilet.

" I guess since where in here." He raised an eyebrow and got on the floor.

As soon as he got on the floor I got off the ground. I stepped over him and headed out the bathroom.

" Sorry im not going to sit on a floor with you, and a bathroom floor to be exact." I scurried out the bathroom.

When I left he started to follow me.

" But Ames." He said." Your food didnt you want it?" He said catching up to me.

I turned around and took the food and headed to a what happened next. Sonic sat by me. I ignored him and looked around for Shadow which was dancing with Maria.

I smiled at them to see Shadow getting friendly with someone other than me. Sonic tapped me lightly on my arm.

" What are you looking at?" He asked curiously.

I looked over to him and answered. " Shadow." Knowing full well hell get mad.

I seen that same look in his eyes he ha before and stood up.

_I guess hes still drunk_.

Sonic walked over to Shadow and pushed him away from Maria. Shadow caught off guard stumbled backwards and almost fell.

" What the hell man!" Shadow shouted. Sonic punched him straight in the jaw. I gasp and got up and rushed to Shadow.

" Oh my goodness Shadow are you okay?" I asked examining his cheek.

Shadow shook me off. " I'm fine." He snapped.

I backed up surprised. Shadow looked at me with guilt in his eyes. " Sorry Rose im just shocked." He pushed me further back and got in a fighting stance.

" Wow didnt know you were going to fight ba-" Sonic was cut off by a round house kick to the face. He looked up at Shadow eyes full of rage and hatred. " Why you bitch." He said under his breath.

Shadow raised his hands. " Well its not fair you got to hit me I have also been wanting to hit you too."

Sonic ran to Shadow and tackeled him and the crowed that surrounded them started to chant.

" Fight! Fight! Fight!" I wouldve been very tempted to cheered along with them but I knew the two of them.

Shadow and Sonic threw continues punches at each other and dodging each others throws. You could tell Shadow was getting fed up because he grabbed Sonics arm and pulled it behind his back.

_**" **_Why are you attacking me?" Sonic got oit of Shadows grip and and sped at least two feet away from Shadow. I watched as Sonic yelled back.

" You know damn well why."

Shadow groweld. " I dont know ' Damn why' All I know is that your not fightinh because of reason your just fighting on empty anger."

_Shadow stop..._

" Shut up." Sonic punched Shafow in the jaw.

The impact was so hard, I could see blood coming from Shadows mouth.

I just cant watch any more I have to do something before it gets really bad.. I ran in between of them and pushed them away from each other.

" **STOOOOOP!" I screamed. After that every thing was silent even the music stopped.**

" Amy." I heard them both whisper.

" What?" I shouted. I waited for a second. " Oh nothing? Just what I thought." I looked at Sonic." Why did you not just talk to him instead, but if you did it would be a stupid reason. Shadow is my friend, my best friend, who stuck with me ever since we were five years old. Did you think that wouls get me on you good side?" I waited for an answer as I eatched Sonic raise his head from the ground. Next thing I knew I was being carried away.

**So did you like this Chapter . I know it was a bit rugge but it took some time to do this. So as a sorry, I reward you with this chapter (\^0^/)**

**Now I have a game. ('') **

**('')**

**(00)**

**It not important but I wanna see how many of you knows what Saomnyic means **

**If you guess right ill let the next chapter be how you want it the more people guess it right the more ideas would have to be divided but the first one to get it right would get half of the chapter. ( Is that fair?)**

**With love**

_**SAOMNYIC ~·~·~·~·~**_


	10. New Friends

**Hello I'm back to right the chapter you've been waiting for. Now lets get to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Sega/Archie characters. Enjoy**

**( Amy's P.O.V)**

I was being swiftly carried away by Sonic. Out the door and into the streets. The stars that illuminated the sky were just glowing white streaks that was painted onto the black sky. We were reaching incredible speed, speed I didnt even know was capable of going for an average hedgehog. It felt nice,but I was afraid I was going to fall.

" Sonic! Slow down!" I screamed out to him.

He did exactly what I said, but we stopped fully instead of slowing down, and when we did I jolted a bit forward. I opened my eyes and looked around. The scenery was amazingly beautiful. An opened area in a forest with all the colors of different types of rose's circulating around us. The grass was at least two inches high and was painted a dark green sparkeling with dew. I looked up from the ground, and was awe struck. In the back ground was a tall water fall. It was crystal clear falling gently to the end and flowing into the dappled river stream. Creating a peaceful, moist atmosphere.

I looked over to Sonic and looked at him curiously.

" Sonic?" I asked.

He moved one hand behind his head and shyly smiled.

What! Is Sonic shy right now? In person.

" Well, this is the area I go to when I'm not thinking and my feet are there to carry me away. " He said looking up into the sky with a relaxed smiled.

My eyes followed his and we both stared at the stars twinkling away smiling down on the both of us, and making the whole area glow.

" Why did you take me from the party?" I spoke softly with an edge to my voice. I didn't look at him. I just sat down and waited for an answer.

" What?" He asked.

" Why did you take me." I said this time facing his direction.

I guess he knew I was looking at him cause he made eye contact with me.

" I don't know." He shrugged. " I just had the urge to explain myself to you."

I thought for a moment wondering why is Sonic's behaviour so odd, till I came up with a conclusion.

" Your clingy." I stated plainly. I felt Sonics voice hitch. I smiled._ Jack pot. _I took the opportunity to look over.

He stared back at me with wide eyes and an slightly opened mouth.

" Me!"

" Yeah you.." I stated calmly.

" I'm clingy?" He said confused.

" Yeah."

" Pfft. That's not true. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog the ultimate player I would never get hooked on a girl."

Ahh, so hes gonna play that card.

" Wrong move Sonic." I said evily.

" What?"

Before he could turn his head I got up and I ran at full speed and took him down with force.

" You dirty slime ball!" I screamed to him. Punching his chest.

Threw my screaming I heard a very soft chuckle. I paused and looked down at him to see what was so damn funny, but when I looked down I saw a smirk crawling against his muzzle.

" What!" I said irritated. Does this guy take everything as a joke.

" Its not me whose dirty." He said looking down at his crotch laughing.

I looked down.

I...

I was...

I was sitting on his crotch...

with my legs opened...

I screamed and got off of him and scooted as far as I can get ( I was about 10 yards away, could have gotten farther if I wasn't blocked by a damn tree.)

" You pervert." I pointed a finger at him flustered.

"I'm not a pervert." Sonic said into my ear his breath warming the insides.

Woah.

" How the hell did you get so damn close." I backed up farther into the tree.

I watched as Sonic crawled seductively over to me.

" I can move really fast." He paused. " Especially my hips."

I was starting to get creeped out now.

" Stay away from me or else I'm never going to talked to you again. " I don't know why I was being so flustered I don't even like the guy.

" Are you serious do you really want that." He grabbed my arm and pulled me closer till we were about one inch from each other. " Because I know I don't want that."He said brushing his lips on mine.

" Sonic..." I whispered.

" Getting horny are we." He smirked at me.

_**Slap**_

_That damn hedgehog!_

_always toying with me._

_Im not his toy._

I stood up from the ground and tried my best to look scary. My eyes narrowed as I stared at him rubbing the side of his face. I took a step forward to him.

" You are creepy as fuck." I spoke quietly. I smiled evily tilting my head up but looking down on him, With my eyes wide and my pupils small, casting an evil shadow around me, and across the top part of my face" Do you think you can toy with me." I swayed back and forth as I walked over to him. ( Those who watch anime may get the picture more.) I kneeled down beside him and my mouth arched into a crooked smile.

" But Sonic THE Hedgehog." I mocked. " Play time is over" I grabbed his chin and inched closer in.

I thought for a second then realized something important. I pushed Sonic to the ground and stood up, and turned the direction opposite of Sonic, and crossed my arms across my chest.

" Take me home." I barley whispered.

" What?" He had the guts to say to me.

I snapped back around. " TAKE. ME. HOME.!" I screamed.

Sonic stumbled back" Okay, Okay. Sheesh Ames. Gosh."

" Don't call me Ames!" I shouted at him.

" And why is that." He got up and brushed him self off then crossed his arm over his chest.

I gave him a hard glare. " Because only friends call each other nick names." I paused. " That's why."

Sonic nodded his head in understatement and picked me up bridal style.

" Hold on tight _Amy_." Is he trying to piss me off.

Any way I did what I was told and fastened my arm around his neck.

And we were off.

Once again while Sonic was speeding down the hill this time I felt free. Like I just learned how to fly and was soaring like eagle. I noticed that I sub consciously held on to Sonic and my arms was now around his waist. I had my head buried into his shirt, and was dazed.

" I know why you enjoy this so much you stupid hedgehog." I whispered before I fell asleep.

**" Sonics P.O.V"**

I felt as Amy leaned closer into me and snuggled into my shirt. I smiled at this. Its kind of hard not to smile when she was mad at you one time and now hugging you a minute later. Its a bit cute actually. I felt Amy get a bit heavier in my arms so I looked down, and there she was sleeping.

I've decided that I wasn't going to take her home and I was going to take her to Rouge's house since it was the closest thing around. She'll probably be pissed though. I wonder how she'll react.

I sped down the streets to Rouges house and made a clean and smooth stop as I was fixated on not to wake Amy. I walked up the steps to Rouges house( which was huge) to door bell and rang it. I heard laughter in the back ground growing louder till it felt as if it was right in front of me and Amy. The door opened and revealed Tikal. She opened her eyes from laughing and immediately looked at Amy she stared for awhile then opened her mouth.

" Wh-" I put my hand over her mouth and shushed her.

" Quiet it down Tikal she's sleeping." I whispered harshly to her.

She nodded and mummered a little "okay." and opened the door wider so me and Amy could come in. my eyes drifted inside the room and I could see people dancing and drinking. You could obviously the party was reaching the climax. I followed behind Tikal up the stairs people stared at me, but in return I gave them. ' You better shut the hell up.' face and proceeded up the stairs. I walked down the violet carpet complemented by white walls and white doors with golden handles. ( Wouldn't shock me to if it was real.) Tikal started walking slower as we approached Rouges room. We stopped in front of the room and took a short breather. Tikal twisted the door opened, and we walked in.

As I stepped in I could feel the eyes land on me. I kept my composer though and walked in the room.

I tried to avoid every ones stares quickly so I scanned the room to see if any thing changed. Pure white carpet, giant king size bed with purple and black sheets with about twenty throw pillows. A huge walk in closet in the back and desks, book shelves, three big glass windows with purple curtains. Nothing changed.

" Sonic what happened?" Cream asked worriedly. I jumped at the sound of Creams voice through the silence.

I awkwardly chuckled. " Guy's will you relax a bit she just feel asleep while I was running her back home.

" Then why is she here?" Rouge scoweld at the sight of her.

" Well I thought to get her to a place that was closest for her to actually sleep in comfort." My head wondered towards her bed as I thought this is a good spot for Amy." May I?" She nodded. I walked over to Rouge's bed and sat Amy down on the bed softly.

I turned away and smiled. "Now that's done what now?" I said relieved as I raised my hand to my forehead.

" Where did you take her?" A dark and deep voice came from the corner of the room.

I snapped my head in the direction in which it came from. There he was sitting in the corned of the room hidden in the shade slouching, staring at me.

" Its none of _your_ business." I said trying to get on the ebony hedgehog's nerves.

He slammed his hands on the ground and sat up.

" This is my best friend were talking about, sister at most I belong to know where she's been especially when she's with someone like you!"

I felt a rare flash of anger, and I wasnt going to let it settle." What is that suppose to mean!" I yelled. At that moment I could see Knuckles get up out of the corner of my eye too hold me back from attacking Shadow.

The punk just continued sitting there.

" Sonic calm your ass down." Knuckles said pushing me back. I calmed down a bit and looked around. Sadly nobody understood my feeling and just gave me the looks of shame.

I took a deep breath and braced my self for the answer I will be receiving." What do you mean 'someone like you ?"

" Well..." He began. " Your a player who has sex more than the average teenager, so theres no telling how horny you could get with Amy. Also you break girls heart so what makes any one believe you wont eventually end up breaking Amy's. I cant trust you, as you said she's a rose, but she is fragile. She has a wound that know one could heal and always been careful with who she became friends with ever since she watched her dad di- So excuse me if your jealous of me being so close to her but personally I'm her brother and would always be there to be her protective knight in armour. So if you have a problem." I watched as he paused again. " Bring it up with Amy." Then he got up and left the room. The last thing I heard him say was " Sonic."

"Bring it up with Amy" Wonder what she'll say.

I dont understand where those two came from I never met anyone like them

They sure do have some balls.

I started to find my self laughing.

" Well that was dramatic." I smiled back on the memory.

" Sonic are you okay." I looked down at my best friend and noticed the concern look in his eyes. Trying to give him comfort I nodded my head and smiled. I then ruffled his hair.

Tails started to groan. " Sonic it takes forever to part my hair." He frowned and looked me in the eyes. " And I only asked if you were okay because of the thick tension in the air."

" Its okay Tails." I patted his head, " But Tails this is a party so lets have some fun." He smiled brightly at me.

" Dawwg I have to agree, this tension is messing with my swagalishes hair do." I looked over to my friend Silver and laughed at his gangsta impression I also silently thanked him for trying to fix the mood.

" Silver-"

" Silver shut the fuck up nobody needs to hear that shit." Knuckles stated obviously annoyed and at the same time cutting me off.

I watched as Silver starred at Knuckles for a period of time then started crawling over." Looks like its messin' with yas to." He said touching Knuckles hair softly.

" Silver." I watched entertained and slowly my thoughts from Shadow and Amy started to slip away or at least move to the back of my head.

" Knuckle hold on Silver's tryin to lighten the mood. So let him do him." Tails failed gangster attempt made me chuckle a bit.

Silver went and half five Tails. He threw his arm loosely around Tails shoulder and pointed a drunk finger at the two tailed teen.

" See I'm trainin' this kid to act, to talk, and fuck like this big daddy here." he pointed to him self flashing a toothy grin.

" No your not!." I heard from the corner of the room Cream and Cosmo scream at the silver hedgehog simultaneously.

**Cosmo was wearing a black tank with circular shimmers, and some dark green denim jeans with black small one inch heels.**

Maria gave Cream and Cosmo a glance then crawled over to Tails, and pushed Silver out of the way.

" Silver dont turn my Tailsy wailsy into a species of your kind, hes is tooo innocent." Maria cooed as she pinches both of his cheeks.

I chuckled to my self as I leaned back onto the wall behind me remembering what good friends I have. These moments in life is what a person lives for.

" Maria..." I heard Tails try to say trying to pry off Marias hands. I found my self turned slightly to Blaze and was shocked to see that she was pissed off. I could already tell she was about to do something about the situation, and she did. Although I did not expect for Blaze to pounce at Maria and tried to pry Maria hands off of Tails furry muzzle, but I knew she was going to do something.

" What are you trying to do Maria!" Blaze said ripping Maria's hands off of Tails face.

" OOOOWWWWWW!" Tails screamed out loud. I watched amused as he brought his hands up to his cheeks and tried to sooth his pain.

" Man up boy you cant cry you have to be a big boy like Silver." Silver randomly back handily complemented.

" You guys are making to much noise." Rouge said putting a pillow over her head attempting to block out the noise it seemed.

I put my hand over my mouth and tried to muffle my laughter. It seemed that Tails was the main topic for the whole conversation. I remember when it was just me and Tails. Going on crazy (actually quite normal) adventures. Like trying to find treasure. Hiking on dangerous mountains. Jumping from tree to tree. Ah, the sweet memories.

I actually found that I was laughing silently to my self. And found that every one was looking towards me.

Every one turned there heads towards me and started smiling and laughing too.

Cream was expecially glad I was my self again because she gave me a wide smile and got up to hug me. " Sonic."

And next, sadly came Silver.

" I'm going to respect you laughter fare knight you are truly my trusty swordsmen." Silver patted me on the back.

" Thanks?" I said half smiling not sure to take that as complement or just being a servant.

" You never make any since Silver." Blaze said walking up behind him. " You just called Sonic two completely different people. A knight has a shield and a double edge sword while a swordsmen has a two handed sword. They are rather two-"

"Sshhhh." Silver shushed putting his index finger on blazes lips, " I know it doesnt make since but this does. Your a Queen of all Gods you have people falling in love with you every where you go. So smart; So beautiful, but out of all those far greater you chose a lonely, humble servant, and made him fall madly in love with you." Silver finished his over dramatic speech and finished it by giving Blaze a passionate kiss.

" Ew." I heard from the back ground." I'm glad Knuckles and Rouge doesn't do that." Tikal scowled.

Oh no.

" Tikal." Knuckles whispered harshly.

" What?"

Rouge interrupted. " Why do you never do those things with me?" Rouge put her hands on her hips thinking about Tikals statement.

Knew it.

" Well... you see- um ... well." Knuckles cleared his throat. " Well your so beautiful already. Every time I want to call you gorgeous are beautiful I get dazed and cant find the words to describe you." Knuckles finished.

I watched as Knuckles tried to kiss Rouge passionately in front of every one which he eventually did.

" Nice save." Rouge smiled wrapping her arms around his waist.

yeah

" If you two want to make out _more_ get a room." Silver said acting grossed out.

" You just did the same thing." Maria defended.

" Well your used to me." Every one had to agree with the Silver and his blushing cat.

" So what now.?" Cosmo asked.

" I donno." Maria said looking around.

" Umm maybe truth or dare." Silver offered.

" Are you serious that games for kid-" Knuckles argued.

Rouge out of know where and punched Knuckles arm.

" Shhh... I like it." She said opening her eyes wide and raising one finger up by her head.

Knuckles looked taken back. " What that's a kid-!" He was stopped one again by one of Rouge's punches.

I could hear Cosmo and Cream snickering.

" Not that shit, fuck." She said annoyed.

" Rouge you language." Maria warned her, again.

Rouge tried to protest. " But Silver curses all the time."

" Silver is well.. Silver." Maria explained.

" Agreed." Cream said cheerfully. swaying her ears and brown chocolate colored bangs left and right.

" Most certainly." Cosmo swiped her green side bangs out of her face.

" No comments from the peanut gallery." Tails piped in.

" Taiills." Cosmo growled.

Tails backed away from Cosmo and sat by me.

" Buddy, don't worry she wont hurt cha."I said whispering to him.

" Sooniic, you don't know her as well as I do." He pouted. " Gosh."

Okay then.

" Buddy she wont hurt you not as long as im here."

" But what if she does?" He paused. " What if she turns into this giant monster freak and kills you, then sadisticly laugh at me while she cuts me open with a knife."

" I dont think that will happen, but lets just hope it wont." Then I patted him an the head, silently hoping it wont happen.

I noticed how everyone quieted down while me and Tails were talking. I looked up from Tails and looked at my friends. They were all looking at Amy. She was starting to move in her sleep.

" Mmmm aaahhh." She mummbled.

Knuckles started to snicker.

The next thing she was "Soooniiiic."

My heart stopped. She was dreaming about me.

" Ill kill you."

That was un expected.

Everyone looked at me.

" Sonic!" She shot right up and looked around confused then her eyes landed on mine. My voice hitched but I kept a normal composure. Her eyes widend but she looked away.

" Where am I." She said looking around.

I carefully walked forward and leaned onto the bed.

" Amy." I said looking her straight in the eye. "Where in Rouges house in Rouges room, and your on her bed." I finished trying to calm her down, but that didnt work. Because when her eyes widend in realization she raised her hand and slapped me right across the face leaving a stinging sensation.

I heard Knuckles in the background scream ' Oh, bitch slap'

" I said for you to take me home!" She yelled furiously at me. Even through all the yelling I some how notice that Rouge was walking to the door.

" Im going to tell every one to leave the party in one more hour."Then left without a word. Leaving me here with a screaming Amy...

I suddenly felt a rough tug at my shirt and I was brought inches away from Amy.

" Pay attention to me when im talking to you, God damnet!" She screamed in my face.

I pushed her softly back a bit so I can have some space. " Amy." I stated calmly. " I brought you here because you feel asleep out side so I wanted to get you comfort as soon as possible." I tried to explain.

She started looking around franticly and pushed me away from her. " B-But I needed to get home!"

" Dont worry." I held up my hands. " I all ready called your parents." I was tooken a bit back when she grabbed my shirt with both hands and pulled me to her again, searching my eyes with a worried expression.

" _**You**_ called _my_ parents!" She started panting.

" No No, Amy Rouge did." I said trying to calm her down.

" _Rouge. Rouge_ called _my_ parents!" She said with the equal amount of frustration. " How could you let this happen!" She started freaking out. She grabbed my shoulders and shook me. " What did they say. what did my mom say."

**" **Relax Amy she said you can stay." After I said those soothing words she calmed down and plopped back onto the bed

" Good.' She breathed.

" Wow that girl is interesting." I heard Silver say. I turned around and gave him a hard glare.

" Say that again and Ill fuck you up." I threatened.

Silver eyes grew and he held up his hands and backed up.

I turned to Amy and smiled. " So where playing rated M hard core Truth or Dare. Wanna join." I Finished with one eyebrow raised

I noticed Her eyes sparkle with a new found determination.

" Oh." I watched as a evil grin spread across her face. " Well then." She leaned back. " Lets play." She looked around.

" Thats what I like to hear." Smirked Tikal clapping her hands together.

I heard the bedroom door opened with a thud. I turned around and stared at the curvy white bat. She stared around the room and smiled. She raised a brow and opened her mouth. " So are we ready?"

From all my friends...and Amy you could heard some 'hell yeah" and 'you know it'. She smiled satisfied and clapped her hands together.

" All right we have one hour to do the most rated M dares also thats the amount of time the people have to party, so lets hurry."

**I know I said there will be truth or dare in this chapter! but I didnt feel like it will fit in here.**

**I am glad to say that I already started on the next chapter and it will hopefully be uplaoded soon.**

**So I think im going to have Sonic turn back into a player and take a break from Amy, because he is a player at heart. But would you guys like that?**

**With love:**

_SAOMNYIC~~~~~*_


End file.
